


When Mafia and Hero Meets

by Purplepulu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aizawa needs a break, Attempt at Humor, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Chaos, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Comedy, Could This Be Considered Crack?, Crossover, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Lols, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Tsuna is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: A crossover between KHR and BNHA.Tsuna has been drowning in work lately and thus Reborn decided to spice things up a little. Asking a favor from a certain someone, he managed to arrange a class field trip to the most prestigious school in Japan; U.A Academy, where Heroes are made.Just what could happen when mafia meets heroes?Hopefully, this trip will teach the Vongola on what it means to be a hero.Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or BNHA. All credits belongs to Akira Amano and Kohei Horikoshi respectively.





	1. A Field Trip to Where?!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So, I written this quite some time ago on Wattpad and decided to upload it here too. Since this was an old work, my writing may be a little different and there are still plenty of mistakes so please excuse me.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this crossover. It's the first I've written so feedback would be appreciated. Thanks!:)

 

 

It was a normal day like any other; the mansion was in chaos, dynamites flying about and angry yells are heard throughout the halls.

  
Yup, everything's normal.

  
"Reborn....When will this end? Can't I take a break?" The heir to the Vongola—Sawada Tsunayoshi—muttered while resting his head on the desk. He is in his office, surrounded by mountains of paperwork, all awaiting to be validated.

  
The Decimo—now called the Neo Vongola Primo—thanks to Reborn, is currently training on his duties so that he will be one day be ready to take over as the boss. Try as he might, there's no way he's going to get out of that no matter how much he complains.

  
Reborn—growing a little now that the curse is broken— shook his head in disappointment. "Tsk Tsk. You're not even half way done and you're already tired? Maybe you need to exercise a bit?" He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he raised his Leon-gun.

  
"No! No!" Tsuna immediately waves his hands frantically in front of him. "That won't be necessary. I'll continue....." He heaved a sigh. Picking up his pen, he continued on his cruel assignment with a heavy heart.

 _  
'Hmm.... He needs to learn how to press on when facing a difficult task. How am I going to do this_?' Reborn thought as he stared at his troubled student.

  
A sudden thought came into his mind, a person to be specific. He met this person long ago when traveling to Japan and became acquainted.

 _  
'From what I've heard, he is now a teacher at some prestigious high school for Heroes. Hmm....Heroes Huh? Maybe they can teach dame-Tsuna here a few lessons?'_  Reborn thought it over and decided.

  
' _Hm. This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see the look on Dame-Tsuna's face when I tell him. But first I have to contact that person.'_

  
"Continue with your work. I have to head out for a while." Reborn informed Tsuna and proceeded to walk out.

  
Tsuna blew out a small breath of relief that is not missed through the sharp eyes of the Hitman who turned at the door and smirked. "I want all these finish by the time I return.  
And I  _will_  know if you slack off so you better behave yourself. Ciao~" He waved and left, leaving a panicking Tsuna behind.

  
"Eeeiiiieeee!!" Tsuna screeched as he moved his hands over the papers as fast as he could, so fast that you could barely see his hands.

  
The poor Decimo worked like that all night till morning without a break and even then, Reborn still haven't returned. Just as well, because it was impossible to finish all that work in that time given.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Reborn called up a number he haven't used in a long time. There wasn't any reason to before but now, he wanted to ask a favor that he was sure that person will grant.

  
It's simple really, that person had no choice but to comply because it's Reborn.

  
Dialing up the number, he waited impatiently for the other line to pick up and when it did, he immediately got to the point.

  
"Ciao~ It's me, Reborn."

  
"R-Re-Reborn?!" The other person stuttered. A loud bang against something was heard, followed by a clutter of things falling.

  
Reborn sighed. ' _How in the world did he manage to become a hero like this? And a famous one at that..'_

  
"E-er....Hi Reborn....What can I do for you?" He asked humbly.

  
"I want to organize an field trip to U.A. I heard that you're a teacher there, so I'm sure you can work something out on your side to make it happen." Reborn demanded without shame.

  
"I'm just a teacher here Reborn....not the principal, I can't just make that happen without the principal's consent."

  
"So go get it then. I'm sure you can." Reborn simply said.

  
"B-But...."

  
"May I remind you what would happen if I  _accidentally_  blab out your true identity?" Reborn threatened and receive a sputtering noise on the other side. "Who would ever thought  
the all great and mighty 'All Might' is actually a scrawny, sick man who spits out blood every morning. The people will be devastated when they find out the truth. They wou—"

  
"Alright! Alright! You don't have to threaten me that much!" That person—now known as All Might—shouted in exasperation. "I'll try to work it out by tonight." He sighed.

  
"Now that's what I like to hear." Reborn smirked and cut off the call.  
  


' _Good. Now to inform the class about this trip. I can't wait to see the look on Dame-Tsuna's face when I announce it in front of the whole class.'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Class, Professor Borin has a few words to say today so please listen up." The teacher announced and stepped away for Reborn to talk.

  
"Good morning class. I would like to announce that your class has been the first ever to be invited to the famous U.A Academy."

  
On cue, the whole class erupted into a cheers and squeals.

  
"OH. MY. GOSH! That famous school for Heroes?"

  
"I've seen them on television so many times! I can't believe I get the chance to go to their school?!"

  
"This can't be happening!"

  
All the students were chatting among themselves, excitement written all over their faces.

  
All except for one brunette.

  
He glared at Reborn, trying to make eye contact with him. But the Hitman knew what he was doing and deliberately ignored him, irritating him further.

  
' _That Reborn....He's definitely up to something. This trip is too good to be true. There has to be some motive behind it_.' Tsuna thought. He turned to his guardians in his class and was surprised to see their expressions.

  
Gokudera was star-struck. His eyes are glittering with admiration and excitement for the heroes he longed to meet. Who knows, maybe there might be some UMA hidden among them? He can't wait to see that.

  
Yamamoto was laughing at seeing the class's reaction and Chrome was still her usual expressionless self as she stared blankly towards the front. Hana sighed at the class, muttering something under her breath-most probably a swear and Kyoko was smiling cheerfully at the news.

  
' _Oh boy....Am I the only one sensing that something's wrong about this trip_?' Taking another glance around the class, he concluded: ' _Yup. I guess I am....'_

  
Professor Borin continued on as soon as the class settled down.

  
"This trip will last a week, starting tomorrow. For the first 4 days, You'll be there to study their curriculum and undergo training just as any other student studying there. Then on the last 3 days, you'll be assigned to the department of your choice to further you're studies there. The list of departments will be further explained on the day itself. Now, Is that understood?"

  
Again, the moment Reborn finish his sentence, the class started chattering among themselves in excited tones at being able to study alongside the elites.

  
Tsuna groaned, unable to take this any further. Sinking down to his seat, he laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

  
' _Please let this be a dream. Please let this be a dream.'_  He chanted in his head. But alas, nothing ever goes as how he would want it to be.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Tsuna found himself standing with his luggage in hand, in front of the school gates. Most of his classmates had already arrived and all way too excited to go on this trip despite it being 6:30am in the morning.

  
Yawning, he almost choked when he saw two white limousines parked at the gates. A Vongola insignia was embedded on the front hood of both vehicles, making the students gasp and awe at it's beauty.

  
"The Vongola Co. is the one sponsoring us on this trip so be grateful to them." ' _Yeah, you better be grateful, you little ingrates..._ ' Reborn—still in his Professor outfit—smirked.

  
The students got into their respective limousines; one for boys and the other for girls. Nezu-sensei got in the vehicle with the boys and scolded them when they were being too noisy.

  
Tsuna heaved a sigh as he proceeded to the vehicle but was stopped by Yamamoto.

  
"Morning Tsuna! What's wrong? You don't seem too excited."

  
"It's nothing. I may be overthinking too much." Tsuna gave a strained smile to him. ' _I don't want to worry the others seeing how much they are looking forward to this. Besides, it could be just my imagination._ ' Tsuna tried reasoning with himself, though he was not convinced of it, not one bit.

  
"Tenth!! Over here! I saved you a seat!" Gokudera yelled from over the limousine. He was later heard yelling at the other student for taking up his Tenth's seat.

  
Tsuna chuckled at Gokudera's behavior. "C'mon, let's go before Gokudera blows up the limousine." Yamamoto laughed as he followed after Tsuna.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a long journey but everyone was so excited and talking among themselves that they barely paid any attention to the distance they had to travel.

  
Unluckily for Tsuna, Reborn forced him to bring along all his unfinished paperwork and he had till then to complete it or face the consequences.

  
Because Gokudera was annoying Tsuna with his excessive 'encouragement', Yamamoto had to drag him off so he'll stop distracting Tsuna from his work. Though, Tsuna could still hear them—or rather, Gokudera—from a distance.

  
Tsuna sighed as he continued on his endless task.

 

* * *

 

 

 

And thus finally, they have arrived at their destination. The students piled out of the bus in a hurry and froze at the sight of the building before them.

  
It was huge. It was stunning. It was filled with so much awesomeness that the students almost felt blinded just by looking at it.

  
 **U.A Academy** ; the school for developing and producing Heroes. But that's not all they're known for. It is also a prestigious school for people who aims to become big in life, like going to college for instance and getting a well-paid job.

  
They are famously known in Japan and people admire the students who get to study there.

  
I mean, who wouldn't? Everybody would have at least wanted to become a hero once in their life and this school provides the means to make that dream come true. But only a handful of people get to enroll into this hard-to-get school.

  
And now, these lucky students from Namimori have the chance to step into this holy ground for Heroes. How lucky are they?

  
Or maybe not. After all, it is a trip planned by the demon tutor. It definitely can't be an ordinary school trip. But these students are too oblivious to know that.

  
"Welcome to U.A Academy students of Namimori Middle!" A loud voice boomed and everyone(including the boys), squealed at the sight of their beloved hero standing in front of them.

  
Now All Might is a very large man with a overly-muscular figure that got all the ladies swooning and all the guys admiring. Short, blonde hair and deep, blue eyes, what's not to like? Aside from his looks, it's his heroic acts that got him famous.

  
" **ALL MIGHT!**!!" Everyone screamed and crowded around him. They all bombarded him with questions and some asking for his autograph but that all ended by a single gunshot sound.

  
The students flinched at the loud sound but quickly settled down while All Might stared at the culprit with an questioning look.

  
"Settle down Students. We are here to study, so no fangirl-ling allowed." Reborn smirked while the boys snickered at the girls. "And no fanboying either." Reborn added and this time it is the girls who are laughing at the boys.

  
While Nezu-sensei conduct a roll-call with the class, Reborn walked over to All-Might with a mischievous smile on his face.

  
"Hi Toshi!" Reborn greeted and All Might immediately ran over to Reborn. Squatting close to him, he whispered: "Please don't call me by my real name. Use my hero name instead." He pleaded.

  
"But it sounds stupid." Reborn simply stated.

  
All Might cried a little at Reborn's words but decide to put it behind him because again, it's Reborn. He can't take anything Reborn says seriously.

  
"Would you rather I call you a goat(Yagi) instead?" Reborn grinned and revived another satisfying response from the said man. He never gets tired of teasing him. But then again, he never gets tired of teasing Tsuna either.

  
' _Teasing people who are weaker than you is so much fun_.' Reborn grins devilishly.

  
All Might couldn't help but shiver at the hitman's grin. ' _I don't even want to know what is he thinking in that tiny head of his....'_

  
"So, did you manage to organize everything for my class?" Reborn inquired.

  
All Might sighed. "Yes I did. It wasn't easy but I did it...."

  
"Good. See, I'm sure you can do it if you want to." Reborn smiled innocently.

  
' _Want to? You didn't give me a choice!_ ' All Might wanted to yell but refrained from doing so. Instead, he gave a strained smile and said:  
"Of course I'll help you Reborn-chan. Anything for you."

  
To which Reborn immediately answered: "Why thank you. I'm so happy you'll help this adorable baby in need. I'm glad I don't have to use  _that_."

  
He began perspiring a little. "That? You don't have to use  _that_  against me. Haha....." He laughed humorlessly.

 _  
That_ , is the secret to the real identity of All Might, a.k.a, Toshinori Yagi. A scrawny, weak man with a prone condition that results in him vomiting blood every time he gets excited or work up.  _That_ , ladies and gentlemen, is the true identity behind the brawny and colorful man; All Might.

  
Who would have thought?

  
And the only people who knew of this is his pupil; Midoriya Izuku, his teacher; Gran Torino and a few teachers in the school. Though, you can add Reborn to the list now.

  
"Alright class, we'll now hand you special passes that you have to carry it on you at all times and you must NEVER lose them." Nezu-sensei explained as he handed out the ID cards to everyone.

  
"This ID card grants you entry to the school and without it, you can't enter due to a security barrier that surrounds the school. This barrier helps protect the school from any villains so you all can study in a safe school environment." All Might took over the explanation from Nezu.

  
"Now, inside this school, there are many different departments for students to focus their work on. There is the hero department; where we train and cultivate future heroes. There is the General Education department; for students who aims to enter college or other pursuits. Next, is the department of support; where you'll learn to develop support equipment that help out Heroes on the battlefield and then there's the department of management; where students mainly focus on business, managing hero agencies to producing heroes." While All Might explains this, all the students where attentively listening with excitement shining in their eyes.

  
"Tsk. Why can't they ever put that much effort into my class?" Nezu muttered under his breath, scowling as he did.

 

"For now, you'll be grouped into different classes and studying along side with the hero department. Th—"

  
All Might didn't get to continue because all the students were cheering loudly in joy at being able to study alongside real-life heroes, that was until Reborn shot another bullet in the air. The sound resounded across the area, silencing the students effectively.

All Might coughed once and continued his speech. "Er....as I was saying, at the end of the trip, you'll have to select a department of your choice and get to work with them. Now, since we can't have so many students in one class, I'll have to split your class into two. One will be assigned to Class 1-A and the other Class 1-B. Rebor-Reboyama here will assign the class." All Might finished.

  
Reborn stepped forward and smirked.

 

_This is starting out so well. How fun~_

 

 

 

 


	2. The Tale of Two 'Dames'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and the gang meets Class 1-A.

 

 

Tsuna found himself along with 7 of his other classmates in Class 1-A. They were Yamamoto, Gokudera (obviously), Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, Yukari (OC) and lastly Osamu—much to his dismay.

 

He knew it must be Reborn's doing when three of his guardians are " _randomly_ " chosen to be in the same class as him. Many of his other classmates were unhappy that the 'dame' got to study with these promising heroes and even have the chance to be taught by All Might as he's the teacher for Foundation Hero studies for Class 1-A. But they were all shut up by an annoyed Hitman who can't stand the whiny children in his sights.

 

Tsuna and his companions were lead to the class by a student wearing glasses with a serious, stiff expression on his face. They stopped outside the classroom door for a while.

 

"Welcome to U.A Academy! My name is Tenya Iida, the class representative for Class 1-A." He introduced himself, all the while his hands are moving awkwardly and stiffly in different directions.

 

"I sincerely hope you enjoy your time here at U.A! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me, I'll be happy to help!"

 

The 8 of them can't help but grin awkwardly at his overwhelming enthusiasm as he spoke. Too much in fact.

 

After his introduction, he opened the class door and went in first, informing his classmates about the new students coming in. Whispers and murmurs can be heard as Tsuna and the others slowly walked in and stood in front of the class.

 

"Class! These are the new students who'll be joining us today! Let's welcome them with open arms!" The class representative announced and there were a chorus of 'Hi', 'Hello' and 'Welcome' all around the class.

 

Class 1-A—as Tsuna observed—was full of unique beings that made Tsuna and the rest of his family seem like normal in human standards.

 

In the front row, there was a guy who kept staring at Tsuna with a dreamy look on his face. Tsuna squirmed under his gaze and when he took a glance at him, he thought he saw stars sparkling around him. It was too dazzling to look at him for even a few seconds and Tsuna quickly averted his gaze to the guy next to his seat.

 

Tsuna blew of a small breath of relief when he saw a blonde hair boy who looks like your average high school student.

 

Except....there was a tail swishing behind him...

 

Tsuna quickly move on to the next person and again was surprised to see a muscular boy with multiple arms by his sides. Tsuna thought his eyes were playing a trick on him but when he look again, the arms were still there.

 

Following that, the next person just blew his mind. There was no one in that seat, just clothes floating in mid-air. However, Tsuna noticed some white gloves—also floating on mid-air—waving at him. Tsuna could only dumbly wave back.

 

Before Tsuna could continue observing the rest of the class, one girl with brown hair and a big, round brown eyes raised her hand in question.

 

"Yes Uraraka-san?" Iida nodded.

 

"Weren't we suppose to have 10 students joining us today? There are only 8." She commented, Tsuna noted that she seems fairly normal and her voice was sweet and soft.

 

"The other two will be joining us at a later date due to some complications, I heard." Iida frowned, wondering what kind of complications it was. He was also excited to meet new faces and to be a good class representative that'll show them the ropes.

 

"Alright." He continued. "Aizawa-sensei is giving us the first period off so as the class representative, I say we each introduce ourselves to the new students and let's study together!" He declared enthusiastically. The other students groaned in response.

 

"It's a free period!" A kid with weird, round purple hair whined. "We should be going to the cafeteria to pick up girls!"

 

"Gross Mineta! All you have in your head is girls." A girl with her hair tied up in a pony tail huffed. Turning to face them, she smiled warmly and introduced herself. "Oh. I'm Yaoyorozu Momo, the Vice President for this class. Feel free to ask me if you have any concerns about anything."

 

Tsuna immediately liked her. She seem so mature and well-mannered, judging from her behavior and the way she speaks.

 

"Let's show the new students around the school!" A blonde guy with spiky hair and thin eyebrows shouted excitedly.

 

"Great idea Kaminari-kun! Yeah! It's not everyday we see new faces around here!" A girl with pink hair smiled at the new students. Tsuna noticed that her eyes were dark with yellow irises and she had yellow horns protruding out from her head. Truly an interesting sight. Tsuna heard her classmates call her Ashido-san.

 

Tsuna took a peek at Gokudera who was being strangely quiet. He chuckled when he saw Gokudera's eyes sparkling like stars as he stared at the odd entities in the room. Some with extra limbs, some with extra features on their bodies and some who can generate elements with their bare hands.

 

Oh wait, that'll be them.

 

He didn't know what Reborn was planning by bringing them here but while he's here, he wondered if it'll be alright to show the others his flames. Though they're not related to the mafia, but they won't go telling others about it since they themselves have even weirder powers than he has.

 

_'Speaking of which, where is the little devil?'_ Tsuna frowned, not liking this. It worries him to not have Reborn in his sights to keep track of and at the same time, he gets a headache whenever he's around. What a dilemma...

 

"Alright Fine!" Iida huffed. "Let's all line up in an orderly fashion and let's head to the P.E grounds for some exercise!"

 

More groans from the students were heard but they complied. As least they are out of the classroom for now. Maybe they could persuade their class representative to do something fun next, if he have any idea what 'fun' was.

 

The students of class 1-A as well as Tsuna's gang proceeded out of the classroom and towards the corridors. That's when Tsuna's clumsiness decided to kick in and he carelessly tripped over his own foot, finding himself face-palming the floor.

 

"Ouch...." He groaned and when he looked up, a hand was offered to him.

 

"Are you alright?" A boy with freckles on his face stared down at him with kind, green eyes.

 

"A-ah...Yes....I'm fine." Tsuna mumbled, feeling embarrassed for showing his clumsy side.

 

"C'mon Dame-Tsuna. Don't go embarrassing us in front of the U.A students." Osamu complained and was quickly shut up by Gokudera shoving dynamites in his face.

 

"Dame-Tsuna?" The girl standing beside the green-haired boy tilted her head in question.

 

"E-er....it's just a nickname I have since elementary school. You see, I'm always so clumsy and I can't do anything right, so others started to call me 'Dame-Tsuna'. Hahaha....." Tsuna chuckled humorlessly.

 

' _Urgh.....why am I telling them this_!' He hung his head, embarrassed.

 

"Oh! That's just like Deku-kun!" She exclaimed.

 

"De..ku?" Tsuna look up at her and titled his head in confusion.

 

"Um, that'll be me." The boy who helped him up smiled sheepishly while scratching his head. "Hi. I'm Midoriya Izuku but my friends calls me Deku. You can call me that as well."

 

"Oh. Nice to meet you Deku-kun. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna replied with a shy smile.

 

While they introduced themselves, the others who were watching on the sidelines noticed something similar about the two of them.

 

No, it was not their appearance that was similar but their aura that they give out. Both gave out a defenseless aura, the kind of plain aura that bullies tend to target and make fun of. But little do they know, what hides under that defenseless mask, is a beast waiting to be unleash. But that's only known to their friends at the moment.

 

Right now, the two chatted a little and found themselves getting comfortable with one another.

 

"Kacchan was the one who came up with the name 'Deku'. It means someone who can't achieve anything. But then, Uraraka-san was the one who made the meaning of the nickname special." He smiled as he fondly recalled that moment.

 

"Aww. It was nothing." Uraraka blushed a little and turned away. "I just thought that since you're always doing your best, the nickname 'Deku' gives off a feeling of "I can do it! ( **Dek** ir **u**!)" so the nickname suits you..." She explained.

 

"You there! The class is going. Hurry up or you'll be left behind!" Iida shouted to the group from afar.

 

"Coming!" Midoriya shouted back and waved to the others. "Come on, we better hurry or Iida-kun will give us a lecture again." He chuckled and went on ahead with Uraraka behind.

 

Tsuna looked at their retreating backs and smiled. ' _I'm glad to have met them. I hope we can be friends_.' He proceeded to walk after them when the next thought made him drop his smile.

 

' _But would they accept me after finding out I'm a mafia boss?'_

 

* * *

 

 

The P.E grounds was huge. It was stunning. It was bigger than two football fields combine.

 

"It's bigger than our school's field!" Osamu exclaimed.

 

Yukari couldn't help but nod her head viciously in agreement as words failed her.

 

"Here is where we conduct our P.E lessons. There are many equipment provided for each of our different quirks but we need teacher's permission in order to use them."

 

"And now you have it. I would also like to see the new students' quirks." A voice spoke from behind them, making everyone jump and turn around.

 

Shota Aizawa stood there with his usual tired expression and shaggy hair.

 

"Aizawa-sensei!" The class exclaimed.

 

"Didn't you say you have something to do this morning?" Iida asked.

 

"Yeah. It's done." Aizawa said, giving no further explanation.

 

"That is our homeroom teacher; Aizawa-sensei—also known as EraserHead." Iida introduces. Tsuna gulped as he glance at their teacher who according to Tsuna, looks intimidating and very un-teacher like at all. And what kind of name is Eraserhead? He almost wanted to snicker when he heard the name but upon seeing the teacher, made him rethink that.

 

Aizawa stared at the new students—more like glare at them—with an observant eye.  
 _'Why would the Principle allow these students here without reason? All Might was the one who requested their entry to the school but he didn't provide a_ _n_ _explanation to it. And he's being awfully tight-lipped about this. There must be something more to these students. Let's see what their quirks are for now.'_

 

"Go prepare the equipment." Aizawa ordered, he spoke monotonously, his face looking permanently bored.

 

"The ones we used during our first day here?" A student with almond shaped eyes, black hair and a large teeth that makes him look like he's grinning all the time. He looks normal in human standards but Tsuna knew not to judge people based on their looks. If he's in this class, he must have some sort of cool quirk too.

 

"Yes. Now go." He glared, sending the students scattering and a few students quickly hurried away to get what he ordered and within a span of a minute, they came back with a basket of baseballs.

 

Tsuna noticed Yamamoto's eyes lit up with excitement.

 

Aizawa-sensei took out a rectangular device with a small screen on it. "We're going to do a quirk assessment test now for the new students and since we're at it, I'll assess you all again."

 

Groans and complains were heard all around.

 

"Again?!"

 

"But we did it before..."

 

"No complains. Now go." Aizawa ordered and the class complied, albeit reluctantly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukari is my OC that I created from my other fanfic—full name; Shimizu Yukari. Don't worry, she's not going to play a big part in this, I just need more students for the Tsuna's class.
> 
> Oh man, it's hard to write a story with so many ppl. I thought 7 guardians were hard to write (especially, since I kept forgetting Ryohei every time....sry Ryohei-fans—If there's any.:P) but now a class of 20 ppl is so difficult. I'll slowly introduce the rest of the class in the next chap, but I'll only focus on the main char of BnHA.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos in my previous chap and please leave reviews so I'll know what you think of this.:)


	3. Quirk Assessment Test

 

 

The first test was a 50 meters dash. Seems normal enough. But not when you're in a school full of super humans.

 

Usage of quirks were allowed and everyone was utilizing their quirks to boost their speed to the finishing line. Tsuna was impressed by how amazing everyone's quirk was, even from the little purple hair boy who somehow reminds him of Lambo.

 

If Tsuna remembered correctly, he was called Mineta-kun by his friends and his quirk was his hair. He can pull off his hair and use it to stick onto things from what Tsuna observed. He really reminded Tsuna of Lambo and not just the hair, it was the height and the way they were both annoying at times. Tsuna has only been here a while and he already witness the little pervert going around peeking up the girl's skirts, though he never did succeed because the girls here were not ordinary ones, or maybe they're just ready for him.

 

_I wonder how_ _is_ _Lambo_ _doing? He was quite upset when he heard that I'll be leaving for a week. I hope he's fine now_.

 

Tsuna absentmindedly thought as he waited for his turn. He didn't really care about the test. He was planning to run normally without using his flames to help him, not that he needed it considering the stamina training the little devil has forced him through every morning.

 

He watched on as Gokudera and Yamamoto were put side by side on two lanes as Eraserhead counted down. The two were constantly bickering—well, Gokudera was—as they ran and passed the finish line with a tie of 4.24 seconds without the use of their flames.

 

_Whoa! They did that using pure stamina?!_ The rest of the students gasped.

 

"Tch. Could have been faster if you weren't distracting me." Gokudera growled at the raven-head.

 

"Haha~ Sorry Sorry~" Yamamoto just laughed it off as usual.

 

When it was Tsuna's turn, he was paired with Midoriya who gave him a encouraging smile before bending down to get ready. They got into their running positions and waited for the countdown. As soon as Aizawa gave the signal, they pushed off from the starting lines and dashed towards the finish, both only using their pure muscle strength and not relying on their quirks.

 

"Midoriya; 6.02s and Sawada; 5.57s." Aizawa announced from the stopwatch he held.

 

"Good work Tenth!" Gokudera came forward with a towel in hand and offered it to his boss to wipe his sweat off. Yamamoto tag along behind him, hands clasped behind his head and looking carefree as ever.

 

"Thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna took the towel gratefully. He wondered if he did okay. 6 seconds was better than what he usually got when Reborn forced him to run by threatening him with bullets.

 

"Wow Midoriya-chan! Your timing has went up compared to last time. Ribbit." A girl with big, big eyes and a long tongue commented.

 

"Thanks Asui-san." Midoriya thanked with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few test were just like any old school fitness test; standing long jump, sit ups, long distance run, etc.

 

Then they come to the ball throw and Midoriya fought a shiver.

 

"What's wrong?" Tsuna noticed him acting a little upset and decided to ask.

 

"Nothing....it's just that I'm remembering the first day I came here. I was so unsure of whether I should be here and I have no confidence in myself to even be standing here in this school. And then Aizawa-sensei made us go through the Quirk Assessment test with the threat that the person in last place will be expelled."

 

"Yikes..." Tsuna muttered. He couldn't imagine how bad it would be to finally get to the school you've dreamed of, only to be kicked out on the first day due to some small test.

 

"Yeah. I was so afraid and my head went blank. But in the end, it was only a ruse from Aizawa-sensei and no one got expelled thankfully. But I really don't want to have to go through that again." Midoriya chuckled humorlessly.

 

Aizawa came back with baseball in hand and explained the test.

 

"Ah....Take the ball and throw it. Simple right? Now get to it." He said monotonously.

 

"Huh?" Tsuna and his classmates were confused over the short introductions given.

 

Aizawa sighed and signaled a student over.

 

"Bakugo, show them an example."

 

"HUH! Why the hell is it me?" The kid with spiky, ash blonde hair and mean looking eyes shouted.

 

"Do it." Aizawa commanded, his tone dangerously low, indicating that he was not going to repeat his instructions again.

 

The kid—now known as Bakugo—clicked his tongue but complied. He grabbed one of the baseballs, cocked back his arm and proceeded to throw it.

 

" **DIE**!!" He yelled as he threw it, using his explosive quirk to further boost the ball's velocity into the air. The ball flew high and disappeared into the sky.

 

_Die?_  

 

Tsuna couldn't help but grimace at the particular choice of word used by the blond and wondered if this was normal.

 

"802.6 meters." Aizawa announced.

 

"Whoa! That's better than your previous score of 705.2m!" A kid with red, spiky hair, slung an arm around Bakugo who immediately shrug it off while yelling at the said person.

 

"Stop being friendly with me or I'll kill you Kirishima!!" Bakugo yelled. Tsuna didn't know what to think of him. He's afraid of his explosive attitude but yet somehow, it reminds him of someone close to him.

 

_Hmmm....Who could it be_? Tsuna thought but was interrupted by someone else yelling beside him.

 

"Shut up! Don't be so friendly with me Baseball-freak! Just watch, I'll get a higher score than you!" Gokudera yelled at the smiling raven-head.

 

"Haha~ So it's a contest huh? Yoshi! I won't lose if it's baseball~ I'm gonna give it my best too~" Yamamoto laughed.

 

Tsuna shook his head at the two. Their eternal one-sided rivalry will never end, not when Gokudera was so stubborn and Yamamoto so clueless. But that's fine too. That's just how they were and Tsuna wouldn't want it any other way despite wishing countless times for them to lessen their bickering streak every once in a while.

 

When it was Gokudera and Yamamoto's turn, they both did it without using their flames.

 

Gokudera did however, used his dynamites to blast the baseball further up to the skies when he threw it whereas Yamamoto used raw arm strength honed from his years of baseball training to throw the ball. The ball flew and disappeared over the horizon, making the audience in awe. No one even questioned why Gokudera was holding dynamites in his pockets because in this school, even that is considered 'normal'.

 

"838.1 meters for Gokudera and 847.6 meters for Yamamoto." Aizawa held up the measuring device for them to see.

 

"Whoa! That's higher than Bakugo's score!" Kirishima exclaimed.

 

"Shut up Kirishima!" Bakugo yelled. Tsuna noticed that he looks pissed as hell. Like a bomb ready to explode. From his side, there was also someone yelling.

 

"Looks like Yamamoto-kun beat you." Yukari giggled at the fuming silver-head.

 

"Shut up Shimizu!" Gokudera yelled.

 

"Maa Maa~ it's just a game. Let's all have fun!" Yamamoto tried to defuse the tension but only infuriated the bomber even more.

 

Tsuna sighed at his right-hand man who he observed was kind of frighteningly all too similar with a certain hot-head. He took a peek at Bakugo but then noticed that someone else is also looking at him.

 

Midoriya stared at him with a sad smile. "Kacchan...." he murmured softly but Tsuna heard it.

 

_Kacchan? Isn't that the person who gave Midoriya-kun the nickname 'Deku'? That's him? But why does Midoriya still call him 'Kacchan' so affectionately?_

 

"Sawada. You're up." Aizawa called the boy.

 

Tsuna slowly walked up to the center, tensing slightly when he noticed that all eyes are on him. They are all waiting to see what kind of quirk he has but Tsuna wasn't sure he wanted to show them just yet.

 

_Is it even okay to? I don't want to put them in any danger with the Vindice..._

 

Tsuna decided to withhold his flames for a while longer till he have the chance to talk to Reborn about this.

 

_For now, I'll depend on my own strength. I'm sure I've improved through the constant torture training from Reborn and Hibari-senpai._

 

Cocking back his arm, he try to mimic what Yamamoto did and he threw the ball as hard as he could.

 

"56 meters."

 

_Eh..._  Tsuna blinked. The others were stunned too. They were all anticipating something great from the new students—well, Gokudera and Yamamoto already met their expectations—but they were not expecting this.

 

The first to react was none other then Bakugo.

 

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That was pathetic!!" He laughed and pointed. Unsurprisingly, Osamu joined in as well.

 

"HUH! What did you say?!" Gokudera yelled in anger and was about to charge up to him if not for Yamamoto who held him back. Tsuna quickly sent a grateful look to his Rain guardian for holding the raging Storm back. He didn't want to cause any trouble here if he could help it.

 

"S-Stop it Kacchan....Everybody has different strengths...." Midoriya said, but his tone was soft and he sounded nervous.

 

"Shut up Deku! You don't tell me what to do!" He yelled back.

 

"Heh heh....Looks like ball throwing is not my thing." Tsuna chuckled sheepishly while scratching his cheeks.

 

"It's okay Tsuna-kun! You did great on the other tests though!" Uraraka tried to cheer him up.

 

"That's right. Some people are just bad at throwing balls." Iida tried to join in, but what he just said made it awkward and all of them could only chuckle humorlessly while sweat dropped from their foreheads.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After the test, Aizawa announced the results. The top was won by Bakugo, followed by Todoroki, Yamamoto and then Gokudera. Tsuna got an average score which puts him in the middle and Midoriya above him. Kyoko was having so much fun with the test and with her new friends; the bubbly and upbeat invisible girl—Hagakure Toru, quiet but kind—Jiro Kyoka and also the frog-like Asui Tsuyu, that she didn't care about the score. Her best friend; Hana just plainly doesn't care about anything. Unsurprisingly, Osamu got dead last due to his unfit body.

 

Tsuna and Midoriya looked at one another and gave one another a grin.

 

"Great job on your first test. When I did my first Quirk Assessment test, I got dead last on it. I'm glad I improved. I don't know what I'll do if I got last again. Haha...." Midoriya gave a strained smile.

 

"Thanks. I got a better score than I thought, even after failing that ball throw." Tsuna replied.

 

"I'm surprised that your friends got such a high score. They almost tied with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun."

 

"Kacchan?"

 

"Oh. It's Katsuki Bakugo, thus Kacchan. I've been friends with him since young so that name kinda stuck with me till now." He smiled sheepishly.

 

_Even though he treats you badly_? Tsuna wanted to ask but feels it's not in his place to, not when he's an outsider. He decided it was best to change the topic.

 

"So who's Todoroki?"

 

"Ah. That's be him over there." Midoriya pointed. Tsuna turned to look at a blank-looking boy standing next to Bakugo. Except that Bakugo was shouting while the boy stared back calmly.

 

The boy was simply a sight to admire. Tsuna has never seen something like this before in a human. Todoroki's short hair was split in two colors; red on the left and snow white hair on the right. His eyes too, were special. Heterochromic eyes with his left eye turquoise and his right eye grey. His heterochromia reminds Tsuna of Mukuro, who obtained his right eye through painful, inhumane experiments. He wondered briefly if this boy here had to undergo any painful moments to get to where he was today. Judging from the burn scar over his left eye, Tsuna was quite sure he did. That burn scar was old, maybe from childhood and that scar seems to be inflicted by another. Such a waste to scar such a beautiful face.

 

"That's Todoroki Shoto. He got in through school recommendations and is one of the class best student. His grades are good and he already have full control of his quirk." Midoriya explained.

 

"Wow." Tsuna murmured. He didn't know what else to say. He wondered what kind of quirk he has but didn't want to pry.

 

"Alright class. After lunch is Hero training. All Might wants you to meet him at Field Gamma later. Please show the new students the way." Aizawa announced and trudge away, all the while muttering what a drag this was.

 

* * *

 

 

The students returned to their classroom to change and get their belongings before heading to the cafeteria. Tsuna was walking at the back when he felt a familiar presence heading towards him. He quickly ducked and narrowly escaped a kick to the head as Reborn flew by.

 

"Reborn! Where have you been?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

 

"About. Why? Do you miss me?" Reborn sneered, enjoying the look of annoyance on his student's face.

 

"Could you tell me the real reason as to why we're here?" Tsuna asked, exasperated.

 

"Why, to learn how to be a hero of course!" Reborn did a mocking shock expression.

 

"You and I both know that's not what you intended. You're planning something."

 

"Who? Me?" Reborn pouted.

 

"Acting like a baby won't help you." Tsuna sighed. _I knew it won't be easy to get him to spill but this is annoying!_

 

"I just thought like all of your classmates, you'd want a chance to meet real life heroes. Aren't you happy?"

 

"Not really...." Tsuna has never been interested in heroes. Maybe once, when he was young and naive. He once like to imagine his own father was a hero, that's why he was always away from home because he's busy saving lives and helping the poor. But as he grew up, he realized that his father was not coming back. He still sends letters and call every now and then, but he never did return. Tsuna's little heart was crushed as reality rained down on him, telling him that his father was not the hero he imagined, but just a irresponsible man who left his wife and kid alone for years. (He only learned later that he did it for a just reason but still it isn't easy to let go of the anger in him.)

 

His faith in heroes was further diminished when he started going to school and the bullying started. His clumsy and weak attitude made others target him. He was called 'dame-Tsuna' and the name stuck with him till now.

 

And certainly, there was no heroes to help him when he was tortured by the sadistic Hitman and had to go through all those painful trails to get to where he is today. Not that he minded, he didn't regret having to go through all that pain and hardships because he knew it was necessary in order to get stronger for his friends. But the point is, he didn't believe in heroes who'll swoop-in-to-save-the-day kind.

 

However, the people he met today may change his mind. Seeing these kids here all aspiring to be heroes one day, made him smile.

 

_Ah, compared to me who never wanted to be a mafia boss, these guys here get to work hard towards their goals. How lucky of them_.

 

Tsuna can't help but feel a little envious of them. He never had a goal to work towards to. He spent his days drifting through and then fate decided to throw him a sadistic baby in his face.

 

How lucky for him....

 

"By the way Tsuna...." Reborn's voice interrupted his train of thought. He turned to face him. "I heard about the Quirk Assessment Test. You're allowed to use your flames y'know."

 

"But what about the Vindice—"

 

"In the middle of these supernatural freaks, the Vindice won't notice a thing. Here, your flames are even considered normal, so feel free to show off."

 

_Supernatural freaks_? Tsuna didn't like how Reborn describe his new classmates that he came to know.

 

"Cause I can't have a student of mine get such a low score on a test now, can't I?" He smirked and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Tsuna.

 

Through reflex, Tsuna immediately put both his arms up in surrender and backed away.

 

"Eeeiiiieeee! Don't shoot! Not here!" He yelped. He definitely do not want to show the U.A students how he's like in Dying Will mode. He would die of embarrassment.

 

"Then you better get the top of the class on the next assignment. I heard you'll be doing some hero training next. You better take it seriously, like your life depends on it." Reborn smirked, knowing his threat worked.

 

"Urgh....." Tsuna could only groan in response as he slowly and reluctantly dragged his legs back to class.

 

 

 

 


	4. Hero Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and his guardians get to show off their "costumes" to the rest.

 

"Hey Tsuna-kun! Where did you go? We're all waiting for you!" Tsuna spotted Midoriya waving at him outside the classroom door and together with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Iida and Uraraka, they headed towards the cafeteria.

 

The cafeteria was huge, with many different stalls selling different types of local delicacies. Tsuna has a hard time choosing what to eat but when he did, it certainly did not disappoint. They found a table and sat down to eat.

 

All the while, Tsuna was still bothered by the words Reborn said.

 

_Getting the top score for hero training?! I don't even know what they are going to test on! How am I suppose to get the top score?! Not to mention a dame me to win over all these training-to-be heroes, that's near impossible!_

 

He cried internally. But he knew he have to do it, otherwise Reborn will really shoot him and make him run around the U.A campus with only his underwear on. He would never be able to live that down if that happens.

 

"Tsuna-kun? Are you alright? Is the food not to your liking?" Uraraka glanced in concern at Tsuna after noticing him frowning at his food.

 

"Ah! It's great! Definitely better than our school's food!" Tsuna replied, though was a little flustered as her face was a little too close to his.

 

"Tenth, are you sure you're okay?" Gokudera frowned worriedly at his boss. Tsuna managed to put up a strained smile, hoping it'll be enough to convince his right-hand man.

 

"Yes, I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Just nervous about the hero training." Tsuna decided to give a half-lie, hoping it'll be convincing enough.

 

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun! You'll do just fine. The important thing is to have fun!" Uraraka swung her hands in the air enthusiastically.

 

_Fun huh_? Tsuna couldn't remember the last time he let himself go and have fun.

 

The past few weeks had been full of meetings and paperwork, that he forgotten what it means to have time off. Additionally, he couldn't let his guard down around him due to paranoia. Anyone could be an enemy targeting him or his friends due to their grudge for the Vongola. Just the past month, he already had 4 assassination attempts on him. It's like there's one every week!

 

But maybe during his time here, he could let himself loose a little. After all, there's heroes stationed everywhere here, no mafia or villains would be stupid enough to dare attack a place where so many heroes resided right?

 

With this optimistic thought in mind, Tsuna happily gulped down his food and together with his classmates, headed back to class for their next lesson.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hero costumes?" Tsuna tilted his head in question.

 

"Yup. During hero training, we get to wear our hero costumes that we designed and submitted." Midoriya explained.

 

They were now heading to the boy's changing room to change into their costumes for their next lesson. Yamamoto and Gokudera went on ahead first with Iida whereas Uraraka went with the girls to the girl's changing room.

 

"But I didn't submit anything. So that means I have to wear my PE outfit then."

 

"Huh? I heard from Iida-kun that you did submit one. All of your friends did."

 

Tsuna frowned.

 

_Must be Reborn. He should have told me about this!_

 

Tsuna sighed frustratingly and decided to brace himself for whatever's about to come.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna was now standing in the changing room alone. He had asked Midoriya to go on ahead without him first because he didn't want anyone to see his costume. He had an inkling of what his costume would be but didn't want it to be true.

 

Opening the locker with his name on it, he did a hard face-palm when he saw his hero costume hanging there majestically.

 

"It's designed after your Cambio Forma Modo Difesa. The suit makes you look smarter." Reborn—out of nowhere—appears, startling the daylights out of Tsuna.

 

"Eeiiieeeeee!!!!"

 

Reborn smirked, enjoying Tsuna's reaction.

 

"As a boss, you must always keep your guard up at all times."

 

"Damn it Reborn...." he murmured under his breath.

 

"Be grateful I submitted this as your hero costume. I was debating between this or your birthday suit."

 

"Why  _thank you_  very much Reborn-sama." Tsuna said between clutched teeth. Though that might seemed like a joke to others, Tsuna knew that Reborn do not do jokes. Tsuna was  _this_  close in having to run around in his birthday suit.

 

"You're welcome." Reborn smiled innocently. "Now, go out there and show everyone how boss-like you are."

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna dragged his feet out to the field where everyone was gathered. All Might was already there and the students were chattering among themselves. Tsuna hid in the shadows, embarrassed to come out.

 

He observed that everyone's hero costumes were all wonderfully designed and some have gadgets attached to it to help utilize their quirks. Tsuna scanned his eyes across the class and saw Midoriya in a green jumpsuit. It was a simple design; with beige gloves and pads on his elbow and knees, along with red boots.

 

He further went though the group before landing his eyes on his own classmates. Osamu was sulking in his P.E uniform most likely because he did not submit a design to the school. Yukari was beside him swirling around and jumping with joy at her new kick-ass costume; a simple black jumpsuit with a hoodie and short cape attached. Her overall costume consist of purple and black colors, with tiny stars decorated on her boots and a star-shaped clip in her hair. It's obvious that she's enjoying herself a lot and Tsuna chuckled at her enthusiasm.

 

However, what he saw next was utterly shocking. Gokudera and Yamamoto were in their suits. The same suits they wore for the inheritance ceremony. He noticed some of the girls in class sparing glances at the two of them, infatuation written all over their faces. Tsuna can understand the reason why. The two of them already stood out with their looks but put the two in black suits and it's practically hard to not stare at them.

 

Kyoko and Hana stood next to them, also in black suits except they wore skirts instead of pants. Well, Kyoko did, Hana choose to go with long pants, finding it more comfortable. Hana stuck close to Kyoko, glaring at any boys who got close or even dare to ogle at her best friend. The only one who dared to try was Mineta, but he quickly learned his lesson when he was roughly punched in the face for trying to peek up Kyoko's skirt. Though just a regular human, Mineta should never underestimate a woman's strength.

 

But yet, Mineta wasn't giving up yet. He decided to go after the meek looking girl standing alone. However, just before he could get close, he found himself facing a menacing pineapple who threatened him with a trident to his neck. Just as he blinked, it was gone. Was it an illusion? Or was it something(someone) more? In any case, Mineta was done trying to mess with the Vongola girls (for now). It wasn't worth it.

 

Now back to Tsuna, he is still debating with himself before finally stepping out of the shadows, but he didn't move.

 

Gokudera was the one who noticed Tsuna standing there and called out to him, making everyone turn their attention to him.

 

"Eeepp!" Tsuna let out a small squeak as everyone's eyes are on him. They stared for a few seconds before bursting out in a loud chatter of noises.

 

"COOL COSTUME!!"

 

"AWESOME DESIGN!!"

 

"THE CAPE IS SO COOL!!"

 

"You look just like a mafia boss!"

 

The last comment made Tsuna flinch. It turns out, it was Midoriya who said that.

 

"Ah...hahaha....I'm not the one who choose the design...." Tsuna chuckled humorlessly.

 

"Did you come up with the costume designs together? All of you are wearing suits like you're a gang of some sorts." Iida observed.

 

"Y-Yeah.... somewhat..." Tsuna muttered. _How could I admit that we are a gang--a mafia gang_.

 

"What are the mittens for? It kinda doesn't match the outfit." Uraraka pointed out.

 

"U-um....it helps keep my hands warm cause....I have icy hands?" Tsuna almost did a facepalm when he said that.

 

_That's the most stupidest excuse I could have come up with!_

 

"Oh! How practical!" She exclaimed.

 

_I can't believe she believed it...._ Tsuna stared in awe at her simpleness. It sort of reminded him of his mother.

 

"Alright. Settled down class. I have some more people to introduce." All Might said.

 

When everyone gave their attention to their teacher, he continued.

 

"I know it's late, but we have 3 more students joining us." All Might quickly raises his hand to stop the students from interrupting him. "These students are of different age groups (and schools), that's why there were some complications in getting them registered. But I hope despite the age difference, you'll all get along well with one another and help them out." All Might finished and step aside.

 

3 figures came up, all wearing black suits and ties, and one was wearing a skirt similar to Kyoko's.

 

"Muhahahaha!!! Bow down to Lambo-sama!"

 

"Hahi! Haru can't believe she's here!"

 

"EXTREME!!"

 

"Lambo, Haru and Onii-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked out of his mind. _Why are they here?! Don't tell me Hibari-san is coming next?! Or worse, Mukuro?! Eeeiieeeee!!_

 

"Haru-Chan!" Kyoko ran up and embrace her friend. She was so happy to be able to share this wonderful experience of U.A Academy with her.

 

"Why are you here Lawn-head!" Gokudera snarled.

 

"It's unfair that you all are the only ones who get to enjoy this! Tako-head!" Ryohei shouted.

 

"Bwahahahaha!!! Lambo-san will be the best villain ever!!" Lambo tried to laugh evilly but it only sounded stupid.

 

"Lambo. We are here to be heroes, not villains." Chrome spoke softly. She bend down to carry the cow in her arms, cuddling him. She missed the fluffiness of his afro, not that she'll admit that to anyone.

 

"All Might-san, with all due respect, could you please tell me why are they also here and how in the world did you get permission for them?" Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh and instead pinched the bridge of his nose in all tiredness.

 

"It wasn't easy.....but I had no choice because of that baby...." All Might murmured under his breath but Tsuna heard it.

 

"You mean Reborn?" He asked and saw All Might flinch.

 

_The mighty All Might is bothered by a Hitman?! Just what in the world did Reborn do?!_

 

"You had it hard too huh..." Tsuna can't help but sympathize with him. No one deserves to be tortured by the little devil, especially not him. For a moment, he sort of felt a connection between him and All Might. A weird, mess up connection—because it's due to Reborn—but a connection nevertheless.

 

"All Might! May I suggest we start the lesson soon? We haven't have much time left till the next lesson starts." Iida raised his hand in the air stiffly.

 

"Alright." All Might recompose himself and went back to his all mighty self. "Welcome students and new students! We are now going to start our hero training at field gamma!" He gestures to the large field behind him. It was filled with industrial buildings, covering every inch of the field.

 

"This is a dense area filled with factories laid out like an intricate labyrinth. You'll break up into 5-person groups and go through the training grounds where I will be sending out a distress signal from somewhere inside. Once the signal is sent out, you'll all start running at once from the outskirts of the city. It's a race to see who'll rescue me first! Of course, you'll have to keep damage to buildings to a minimum." He pointed directly at a certain someone.

 

Bakugo snarled lowly but looked away in embarrassment.

 

"Alright! Let's have the new students show us what they're capable of first shall we?"

 

Everyone nods their heads in agreement, they all are eager to know what kind of quirks the new students have since they haven't even mention it throughout their time together.

 

"Gokudera-shōnen, Yamamoto-shōnen, Chrome-shōjo, Lambo-shōnen and Sasagawa-shōnen, please get to your starting positions and get ready.

 

"I'm always EXTREMELY ready!!" Ryohei shouted and ran off.

 

"Bwahahaha! Lambo-san's going to win!"

 

"Just watch Tenth! I'm gonna do my best!" Gokudera gave a thumbs up before heading off.

 

"Haha~ This school is so fun!"

 

Tsuna watch Chrome walk off silently without a word.

 

There was a large screen for them to watch the 5 runners as they go through the course. One screen was focused on All Might who was positioned in the middle of the field, awaiting rescue from the said heroes. Tsuna watched the screen worriedly at his friends. Though he knew this is just a training course with no fighting involve, he can't help but worry, being a worry-wart he is.

 

_Please don't let them get injured_... He prayed silently to whoever's listening. Then, he decide to add. _Or even destroy any part of the course_. He already has unfinished paperwork piled up regrading the destruction his guardians caused and he really don't want to add more to it. Right now, even as we speak, he was pretty sure more complains are piling up due to his Mist and Cloud who stayed behind in Namimori. Hibari stayed because he didn't want to leave his utopia and Mukuro stayed because no one invited him. 

 

But little did Tsuna know that the mist duo are always together. They cannot be broken apart unless they want to. And being an overprotective guardian—though he'll never admit to that—he stayed hidden near Chrome, protecting her from predators who might prey on her cluelessness. For instance, Mineta.

 

"Is All Might allowing a toddler to take part in the race?" Tsuna heard Kirishima ask.

 

"All Might knows what he's doing. Besides, that might not be a toddler but a high school student just like us." Asui answered him.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Just look at Mineta." She simply said and turned her focus back on the screen.

 

The alarm sounded, signaling the start of the race. The 5 of them rushed off immediately from their respective starting lines and into the labyrinth. It was really complicated and it takes a lot of skills to maneuver over the low pipes and large buildings. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei are in head to head with one another, expertly jumping over the obstacles ahead. It wasn't obvious on the screen, but the three of them were actually using their elemental flames to boost themselves. The flames were concentrated on the soles of their feet, making them lighter and faster but it took a certain amount of concentration to pull it off and maintain. Something that Ryohei was not really good at but still managed to pull off. 

 

"Oh!! They're so fast!! Is that their quirk?" Uraraka thought out loud.

 

"Cool! Let's see how good you are newbies!" Kirishima exclaims, eagerly watching them run.

 

Yamamoto was running with a smile on his face, laughing as he ran. Gokudera has a irritated look as he tried unsuccessfully to outrun the two and Ryohei was shouting loudly as he ran.

 

Tsuna was too districted by the three that he didn't notice that the other two were nowhere in sight. They were far away from the three due to the Lambo's clumsiness. Lambo fell at the start and accidentally crushed his candy when it fell out of his afro. Chrome stopped when she heard the crying cow and made her way towards the boy to comfort him.

 

So now it was a race between the three as they dashed onward towards the goal. And the winner is......  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....I'm evil like that. Hope you enjoyed it though. Next chapter will be up real soon so look forward to it!<3
> 
> Please review so I can write on!
> 
> ~Purplepulu


	5. Hero Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's turn to show off his flames.
> 
> Warning: Bakugo swearing. You've been warned.

 

 

"Thank you Yamamoto-shounen for rescuing me!" All Might laughed, patting the boy on the back repeatedly.

 

"Haha~ That was fun!" The raven-headed boy laughed.

 

Tsuna wanted to face-palm at his guardians. The three of them had an equal chance of winning the race, however it was because Gokudera and Ryohei were too engrossed in outdoing one another that they forgot the goal of this race. It was a race to rescue the victim however; the two completely forgot the victim and only cared about competing that they started wasting their breath by insulting each other all the way from start to finish.

 

Yamamoto on the other hand, followed the rules and completed the objective, ultimately winning the race.

 

"All Right! Amazing first round kids! You kids are really athletic! You ran faster than an average human!"

 

 _Just what kind of training did the baby give them to get them like this_? All Might mused.

 

Tsuna crouched on the ground next to the sulking Gokudera, gently whispering encouragement to get him to be energetic self again, which wasn't that hard to do. Ryohei was in his own world, shouting to the skies over his lost. No one dared to come near him when he's like that.

 

Chrome was not bothered by the exercise; instead she cuddled the now sobbing Lambo in her arms, offering him sweets that she kept in her pockets. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by the U.A girls who all were smitten by the cute sight the two of them displayed without intending to. She stood there flustered and near tears before she was rescued by Kyoko and Haru stood between her and the crowd, giving her her much needed personal space.

 

"Now on to the next round!" All Might announced. 

 

"Shimizu-shōjo, Sawada-shounen, Midoriya-shounen, Bakugo-shounen and Todoroki-shounen, please get ready."

 

 _Hm...grouping the three of them together could be dangerous. However, Reborn did say he wanted his student to compete against the best in the class. Though, I admit that I'm also anticipating what surprises the_ _infant's_ _student would bring_.

 

Meanwhile, Yukari stood at the sides and fought the urge to run.

 

_I'm_ _against 4 monsters! I can't believe he put a lone girl in the middle of these 4!_

 

Yukari could tell that Midoriya and Todoroki were not ordinary students. (I'm not talking about their quirks, mind you.) Yukari can see in their eyes that they've seen dangerous things; things that belong in the grown up world, things that hide in the shadows which are not suppose to be uncovered.

 

As for Bakugo, he is just plain scary, period. Yukari has seen the way he talks and interact with the others. The way he yells and growls at everyone. _Does he know how to even talk normally?_ Yukari can't help but wonder. In any case, she decided not to get close to him.

 

And lastly, Tsunayoshi. Yukari knows that Tsuna is not a 'dame' everyone says he is. He was far from that and everyone was blind not to see it. He had this nickname since elementary and because the town is small, everyone from elementary go to the same Middle school thus the name stuck with him. But Yukari didn't grew up in Namimori but a faraway place. She was forced to move here due to her father. It sucks to move but she found that Namimori wasn't bad at all. She made friends and hang out with them.

 

She noticed how everyone laughs at Tsuna, how everyone calls him a 'dame', however, her keen eyes noticed something more. She noticed his muscles; how he was more buff than before. She noticed the sharpness in his eyes and the alertness an average middle school student shouldn't have. She noticed him running around town with people in black suits chasing him. She noticed the infant that Tsuna took in was not just an infant. She noticed so many things wrong and yet everyone is going about their day as per normal. She had to question herself whether she was in her right mind compared to the others. In the end, she learned to turn a blind eye to it. She didn't want to meddle in his business. She didn't think she has the right to. So she kept to herself and her small circle of friends she have, ignoring the occasional screams and explosions resounding around Namimori every now and then.

 

But now, she gets to have an up close and personal experience with not only Tsunayoshi, but three other insanely strong guys in a race. How lucky is she?

 

"Yukari-chan, are you alright? Do you want to sit this one out?" Kyoko walked up to her and asked, concern in her eyes.

 

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" Yukari gave a strained smile. "It's not everyday you have a chance to test your limits. I like to give it a try and see how far I can go!" Yukari did a fist pump into the air and did a cheer for herself.

 

_That's right. It's just training. What matters most is to have fun. Though, it's also a good chance for me to test my skills to see how far I can go against them._

 

"Okay. If that's what you want." Kyoko gave her a sweet smile before turning away. "Just be careful alright?"

 

"Yup! I will!" She gave her a bright smile and a peace sign before bouncing away to the starting point.

 

Tsuna, on the other hand, trudge his way towards his starting point because he really wasn't looking forward to show his flames. _What if they find it weird? What if they laugh at me for having a lame quirk compared to theirs?_  His mind was coming up with all sorts of negative thoughts and the more he thought about it, the more flustered he got.

 

A glint of something shiny caught his attention and he turned to a certain tree to find a tiny infant sitting there, watching him through a sniper scope. Reborn smirked and gave him a thumb-up sign, knowing that instead of encouraging him, it'll do the opposite.

 

Tsuna was that sign and gulped. _He's watching me. Now I really have to win this otherwise he'll shoot! Eeeiiiiieeee!!_ Tsuna ruffles his hair in distress.

 

As everyone got to their starting point, All Might started the run by sending out a distress signal. The horn sounded, signaling the start and everyone pushed off immediately.

 

The audiences watching the screen were in awe as Todoroki used his ice to skate along the pipes and over the buildings while Bakugo used his explosive quirk to boost himself through the air, completely avoiding the obstacles.

 

Midoriya was using his quirk to boost his legs in order to jump through the obstacles. Though he wasn't as fast as the other two, he was at least keeping up.

 

Yukari was doing her best to keep up with the other three. Though she's a normal girl, she would say that her quirk here was perseverance and strong will. It may not seem much compared to all the other kids here, but being 'quirkless'—as they call it here—she would have to make it up with her personality traits. So far, she's doing a fine job of it, though it does help that she's quite an athlete too.

 

Tsuna was alarmed when he saw that he started out later than the others. He panicked and quickly ruffled his pockets for his pills. Popping two into his mouth, he closed his eyes as he felt the familiar warmth flow through his body. When he opened them, his eyes are now glowing orange in color and his mittens turned into gloves with the Vongola insignia on it. He felt calmer compared to before and knew what he must do. He can't afford to stand still any longer, not when his life was at stake from a certain hitman.

 

Putting his hands facing downwards, he focused his flames into it and unleashed it. Using his flames as a booster, he shot off the ground and into the skies like a rocket.

 

Now hovering high in the air, he had a bird's eye view of everyone. Bakugo and Todoroki were neck in neck with one another with Midoriya close behind. Yukari was far behind the three but she's making great process for someone with no quirks. And he saw where All Might was too.

 

 _All right_. He took a breath to get ready. _I can do this. I can still win_. As soon as he thought that, he positioned his hands behind him and angled himself downwards towards All Might.

 

With a burst of his flames, he shot off like a rocket towards his goal. The three below noticed him incoming like a missile and was stunned for a second. Bakugo was the first to shake off his astonishment and quickly blast his way forward.

 

"That little shit!! Don't think you can best me shit-head!"

 

The other two also quickly shook off their stupor and hurried after Bakugo. Todoroki has his usual poker face while Midoriya was grinning. _I can't believe you have such an amazing quirk and yet you didn't tell anyone. I've got to question you more about it later!_

 

Tsuna soon vanished from their sights and the next thing they knew, the whistle was blown, signaling the end of the race.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Now back to the audience who were watching all this go down from the screens. They were all in awe and were speechless. It was not Tsuna's quirk that surprises them—no, flames quirks are quite common—it was the change in his demeanor and the air around him that surprises them. It was like he had a split personality or something!

 

"Damn! Why was he trying to hide this?! His quirk is so cool!" Kirishima exclaimed, voicing most of the student's thoughts.

 

"I never expected him to have a cool flame quirk like that." Sato mused. Koda nodded his head rapidly beside him in agreement.

 

"Awesome! Awesome! Soooo totally awesome!!" Hagakure hopped up and down with joy.

 

"Tch. What a show off...." Mineta muttered, feeling irritated that another guy has stolen the spotlight, making it harder for him to get the girls.

 

"What did you say you little brat!" Gokudera yelled but was quickly detained by Yamamoto and Ryohei. Chrome was looking after Lambo but she hid a small smile when she heard the praises they all said about her boss.

 

"Our boss is the best out of everyone here and don't you forget that!" Gokudera continued to struggle in Yamamoto and Ryohei's arms, all the while sprouting vulgarities left and right.

 

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly at his friend's antics and apologized on his behalf. "Sorry~ Sorry~ He's easily excited so don't take what he said to heart."

 

Everyone felt a sweat drop from their foreheads at the three's comedy routine. _Are people from Namimori all like that? And I thought our school was weird enough...._

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the race was over, the participants came back from the grounds to rejoin the class. The students overheard Midoriya's excited chatter as he walked alongside Tsuna. He was smiling sheepishly as Midoriya continuously hound him about his flames and start muttering over how useful it could be in a fight.

 

Bakugo has a scowl on his face with his hands deep in his pockets. He has so many tick marks on his head that he's ready to explode any second now. And as for Todoroki, he walked behind Tsuna, silently observing the brunette with keen interest.

 

As soon as they reach the class, everyone crowded around Tsuna; some asking questions while some throwing compliments.

 

"Cool Flames! Why did you try to hide it from us?!"

 

"You're just like Todoroki! Both of you can produce fire!"

 

"How dare you shine brighter than me~" Aoyama said dramatically with stars twinkling behind him.

 

"Do it again! Do it again!" Hagakure jumped up and down like a child.

 

Tsuna was flustered. He didn't know what to do or say in this kind of situation. All his life, he has been a wallflower; invisible and quiet, keeping to himself (especially in school, where he's bullied.) He doesn't like attracting attention so he's stumped when everyone crowded around him, excitement on their faces.

 

Fortunately for him, he has his guardians by his side.

 

A sudden explosion near their feet startled all of them.

 

"You losers get away from Tenth! Can't you see you're bothering him!" Gokudera yelled, numerous dynamites in his hands as he got ready to throw more.

 

Instead of being afraid of him, their attention are now on him as they crowded around and started bombarding him with questions.

 

"Ne Ne~ Do you always carry dynamites with you?" Ashido playfully asked.

 

"Do you also have flames like Tsunayoshi?" Kaminari asked.

 

"Hey! Hey! Why do you always call Tsunayoshi-kun 'Tenth'?" Hagakure asked.

 

"Why are you always so obsessed with Sawada-kun?" Jiro asked with a suspicious look in her eye.

 

Gokudera was flustered over the overwhelming questions thrown at him. So much so, he could only retaliate with the only way he knew how; throw a tantrum.

 

"Shut the fuck up all of you fucking annoying brats!"

 

Everyone settled down, but they aren't disturbed by the vulgarities sprouted, because the one who shouted at them was not Gokudera but Bakugo. But they were all used to him sprouting vulgarities all the time.

 

"Who the fuck cares about that twerp who can shoot off a bit of flames and fly? Even a retard can do that. There's nothing to get excited about so shut the fuck up!" Bakugo growled.

 

"Kacchan....you shouldn't be so mean—"

 

"Shut up Deku! Don't fucking talk to me!" Midoriya shrank back with a sad look on his face that Tsuna caught. He like Midoriya and had already considered him his friend so he felt anger when Bakugo here shouted at him but being the Dame-Tsuna that he is, he didn't dare speak up.

 

Gokudera flare up when he heard Bakugo insulting his beloved boss. Taking out his dynamites once again, he stomped up to him till they're face to face and stared each other down.

 

"What the hell is your problem asshole?!"

 

"Huuuh! You got something to say punk?!"

 

"C'mon Guys! Not in front of the teacher!" Ashido exclaimed.

 

"Gokudera... please don't cause a fight here...." Tsuna pleaded.

 

"But....Tenth....he insulted you." Gokudera look at his boss with a conflicted look.

"It's alright. I'm not offended." He gave a smile to Gokudera, hoping to calm him down. As soon as he said those words, he was surprised to find that he was actually okay. Back in Namimori, he often hears insults on a daily basis that don't matter much to him now, but here is a completely different matter entirely. Probably because he was not used to showing his flames in front of other people and now that he did, he was overwhelmed by the level of acceptance they gave him, blowing all his trivial worries away. A little insult won't ruin his day.

 

Gokudera backed down and turned away but not before giving a hostile glare to Bakugo who returned it with the same intensity. The tension between them was smoldering and Tsuna—who was caught in the middle of it—was sweating profusely. He finally manage to release a breath of relief when Gokudera turned away and the atmosphere lightened up again.

 

"Well......That certainly was interesting. Ah. Youth... hahahahaha!" All Might finally spoke up after all this time.

 

"All Might! You should have stopped it instead of watching! Aren't you a teacher?" Uraraka pouted angrily.

 

"Hahaha! I would if the situation gets out of hand but it didn't. So everything's ALL RIGHT!" All Might laugh jovially.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Please provide some comments so I'll know you enjoyed it. Even a word is fine. We writers are always hungry for comments, no matter how short it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3


	6. End of Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and the gang gets introduced to the dormitory.

 

 

Tsuna suddenly got very  _very_  tired even though only half the day has past and there's still hours more to go. But it wasn't too bad, the next few classes are indoors so he gets to rest a little.

 

As they returned to their lockers to change, the guys still could not stop hounding Tsuna about his quirk, as well as his guardians'. But they were all chased away by Gokudera who growled at everyone. They were not offended by it though; instead they poke fun at him and his loyalty. After that, they decide to talk to Yamamoto because he seem friendly and less dangerous to talk to. The only people who could handle talking to Ryohei were Kirishima, Ashido, Hagakure and Kaminari due to his overwhelming enthusiasm and his shouting.

 

Iida also does talk to him but only to scold him for shouting too loudly and educated him on proper school manners which Ryohei obviously wasn't interested in listening.

 

Lambo went with Chrome to the girl's changing room because Chrome felt safe with the little boy in her arms. Mineta was  _not_  happy about that. He was sulking about it the entire time they were changing and even tried to peek into the girl's changing room through the little peephole. However, we all know how that turned out.

 

As Tsuna changed out of his outfit and into his newly provided U.A uniform, he hung his outfit up in his locker, giving a grateful little sigh when he closed it.

 

They then headed back to their classrooms for their afternoon lessons.

 

He got to meet other pro-Heroes who are teachers teaching his class. The loud and somewhat annoying Present Mic who taught them English. The R-rated hero; Midnight who taught them Modern Hero Art History and many other heroes that Tsuna have not heard of. (He's not much of a hero fan like Deku is.)

 

What was most intriguing was that he got to see another side of the veteran heroes who seemed so different when they're teaching compared to when they're out on the field.

 

For example; Eraserhead; a.k.a Aizawa-sensei is a lazy and unmotivated homeroom teacher at most times but the class knew that when it comes to a fight against villains, he can definitely kick-ass. They had all witness it first hand when they were trap by villains at the Unforeseen Stimulation Joint and Aizawa-sensei fought hard for them till the point of exhaustion and ended up severely injured. Tsuna had heard of that in the news but was too preoccupied with his duties to pay it any mind then.

 

Present Mic was still the same inside and outside of class; loud and overly hyper. He got along well with Ryohei who was also the same in that aspect.

 

Midnight was less seductive in class otherwise the students can't concentrate with all her overflowing hormones flowing out of her. However, there were some students that were still affected. Mineta; because he's a pervert and Gokudera because he's embarrassed to even look at her. Who knew he has such an innocent side of him?

 

Anyway, the rest of the day was filled with normal lessons like the ones Tsuna has in his school. The only upside of this was, there's no Nezu-sensei around to torture him with his useless and boring lectures.

 

"Nezu-sensei?" Midoriya asked when Tsuna mentioned his teacher's name. They were now packing up and heading out of the classroom to the place where they're going to stay at for the rest of the week.

 

"Yeah. That's my teacher from my school. He always calls himself an elite but we all know he's not. What's more, he always likes to embarrass me in class because of my low grades...." Tsuna mutters.

 

"That damn rat...." Gokudera growled low to himself.

 

"How mean....A teacher shouldn't be like that!" Uraraka frowned.

 

"That's right. A teacher should be supportive and caring of their students needs. Just like Aizawa-sensei and All Might!" Iida chip in.

 

"E-er....I don't think Aizawa-sensei's attitude towards us counts as supportive..." Midoriya chuckles.

 

"By the way, why is he called Nezu? Is he an animal like our principal?" Uraraka asked.

 

"The school's principal? Why? Who is he?" Tsuna asked, confused.

 

"Our school's principal is really special! He is a rare case of an animal who manage to manifest a quirk that gives him superior intelligence that surpasses humans! No one knows whether if he's a mouse or a dog or a bear but we all call him 'Principal Nezu'. So I was wondering if your teacher is the same too."

 

"No. He's not. Definitely not." Tsuna deadpans.

 

"Oh well." Uraraka looks a little down but immediately perks back up again when they reach a big building. "Here we are! Welcome to Heights Alliance!! This is where all of us Class 1-A students are staying at!"

 

Tsuna and his guardians stared at the magnificent building in awe.

 

 _So, this is the place where we'll be staying for the next few days. I'm looking forward to it_!

 

Tsuna smiled to himself. So far, he was really enjoying his time here at U.A Academy along with the U.A students here. He had even forgotten why he was being so uptight and sulky about this trip.

 

"The Heights Alliance dorms are located inside the U.A. High School campus, in Musutafu, Japan. It is built for us in order to keep us safe after a villain attack aimed at us students. It is a five-minute walk from the main U.A. building. It is......" Iida continued to explain the history of the building and how it was built even though no one asked for him to.

 

Gokudera snarled impatiently while Midoriya gave Tsuna a sheepish smile, like he's apologizing for his classmate's uptight behavior. Tsuna returned the smile with his own, telling him it's alright.

 

Iida didn't get to finish his speech because he was interrupted in mid-sentence.

 

"Hey! What're you all doing out there in the cold?!" Kaminari came running out of the building, waving enthusiastically.

 

"Ah!" Iida froze, hands in mid air in weird angles. "How stupid of me! As the class representative, I should have considered your well-being first!" He stared at them in all seriousness and swiftly bowed. "Forgive me! I was too excited about having guest over at the dormitories that I lost my composure."

 

"E-Eh! It's alright Iida-kun! Your lecture about the dorm's history was.......very intriguing." Tsuna tried to get Iida to stop being so stiff and formal to him but Iida insisted on being stubborn.

 

"Come. Let me show you around the dormitory and to your rooms."

 

"It's fine—" Tsuna wanted to protest but Iida would not hear of it. In the end, with Iida in the lead, they were shown to everyone's rooms and the different areas of the dormitory. Let's just say, everyone's rooms were very interesting and unique, each decorated to their own taste.

 

"Each room is equipped with an air conditioning, toilet, fridge, closet and veranda." Iida explained.

 

"Wow!" Tsuna can't help but be impressed and a little jealous. _The school must be seriously rich to be able to provide each student a luxury like this_. He mused as he looked around the hallway. It was quite spacious and has a homely atmosphere to it. _I think_   _I would enjoy living here_. He smiled to himself.

 

"Sawada!!" Tsuna wince at the volume of his tone. He had told him countless times to use his indoor voice whenever he's inside but yet the boxer never gets it through his thick skull.

 

"This place is EXTREMELY awesome! I heard there's even a boxing club somewhere!" He shouted.

 

"Well....it's not a boxing club but we do have a gym filled with various sports equipment for the students to use." Midoriya started.

 

"We do have a boxing ring though." Iida added and that was enough for Ryohei. He yelled at the top of his lungs and started running off to who-knows-where.

 

"Onii-san!!" Tsuna yelled after him but it was too late, he is long gone. Turning to the others, he bowed apologetically. "I-I'm so sorry about him....." he mumbled.

 

"Don't be!" Midoriya waved his hands to stop Tsuna.

 

"Yeah! I like that extreme manly passion he has!!" Kaminari gave a grin and a thumbs-up.

 

"That aside, why don't we assign the rooms for you to stay in?" Iida suggested. "The left side of the dorms is for boys and the right side is the girl's. There are 5 floors to this dorm with 4 rooms on each side. The 1st floor is a Co-Ed space where the baths, laundry room, lounge room is located."

 

"The lounge room is where we usually hang out if there are no classes so come join us if you have the time!" Uraraka added cheerfully.

 

"Ahem." Iida cough once in annoyance. He didn't like being interrupted in the middle of his explanation. "Right now, there are a few open rooms that you can choose from. On the 2nd floor, the girl's side has 4 open rooms but since there's not enough rooms for the boys, Aizawa-sensei made it an exception to let the boys stay on the girl's side since there's no girls staying on the same floor."

 

Tsuna didn't know what to think of staying on the same side as the girl's but since there was not enough space; he didn't really have a choice. At least there won't be any girls living on the same floor as them.

 

"On the 3rd floor, there are 2 open rooms on the girl's side as well as on the 4th floor plus one room on the boy's side. 5th floor is the same; two open room for the girl's and one for the boys."

 

"Wow. The ratio of boys to girls in your class is huge. Haha~" Yamamoto can't help but point out.

 

After much discussion, the rooms were assigned like this:

 

 

 **5F** \- Ryohei on the boy's side and Yukari and Haru on the girl's side.

 **4F** \- Osamu

 **3F** -Kyoko and Hana

 **2F** \- Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome

 

 

Not everyone is happy with the room assignments though.

 

"Hey! How come I get the room next to that scary, spiky dude?!" Osamu protested. "Someone switch rooms with me!"

 

Everyone ignored him; there are more important matters at hand to discuss, such as:

 

"Hey! As the class representative, I can't allow a girl to live on the same side as the guys!" Iida pointed at Chrome.

 

"Why? It's not like she's living in the same room as him." Yamamoto laughed, clueless as ever.

 

"The dorm rules segregate the females and males for a reason. I cannot overlook this!" Iida fiercely protested.

 

"But....." A small voice gets their attention and they turned to Chrome who was hiding behind Tsuna due to Iida loudness. "But.....I want to stay with Bossu....." She whispered and inches closer to Tsuna's back, pinching the back of his shirt. Uraraka squeals embarrassingly at the sight and blushes while Iida was speechless. His hands froze in the air in a weird posture. Tsuna was getting flustered at both the girl hiding behind him and the people staring astonishingly at him.

 

They remained flabbergasted until Lambo broke the silence.

 

"Ne Ne~ Where's Lambo-san sleeping?" Lambo tugged at Tsuna leg pants, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 

Tsuna blew out a quick breath of relief at the broken silence and bend down to pick the cow up. "You'll be staying with me in my room Lambo."

 

"Sorry guys, I'll put Lambo to bed first and meet you later."

 

"Okay Tsuna! We'll be here at the lounge so let's talk more later!" Midoriya waved.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the episode when there're introduced to their dormitory so I wanted it to be included. Hehe. In the manga, it was shown who is sleeping in which room. I'm not sure if the anime has that but either way, I referred to it when I assigned the rooms. Not everything might be accurate though so please excuse the discrepancies.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.


	7. Extra: King Of All Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showcase of rooms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe! This was written just for fun because I really enjoyed that chapter when they're doing the contest. It's one of those light-hearted moments with the 1-A class that I love so much. I hope it'll bring a smile to your face as well. Happy reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment! Thanks!<3

 

After everything was unpacked and organized, (He didn't really have much to unpack in the first place anyway.) Tsuna went down to the lounge as told. He was surprised to see the majority of Class1-A gathered and lounging around on the couches while some stood chatting with one another.

 

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto jogged over to him with Gokudera scowling close behind.

 

"Looks like they're planning something exciting for us!" He gestured to the group who were discussing something exciting.

 

"Awww!! Didn't we already do this? Why must we do it again?" Kaminari groaned.

 

"Because it's FUN!" Ashido argued. "Besides, the new students have yet to see it!"

 

"See what?" Tsuna asked, curious as to what the group seems to be planning.

 

"See our rooms of course! We had a contest when we moved into our dorms to see who has the best decorated room of all."

 

"So who won?"

 

"Sato-kun did!"

 

The said boy looked down at his feet sheepishly while the other guys glared daggers at him. Tsuna didn't understand why they were mad at him but he heard Aoyama mumble something under his breath.

 

"Using cake to lure the girls in is such an underhanded method...."

 

That sentence was lost to Tsuna but he did perk up his ears at the mention of cake. Speaking of cake, how long has it been since he last ate one.

 

Too long in fact. He was swamped with so much work that he hadn't been eating his meals properly, much less have time to enjoy a slice of his delicious strawberry cake that should be still sitting in the fridge at home. It most probably would have gone bad by the time he gets back. Thinking about that makes him very upset.

 

"-na? Tsuna?"

 

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was waved in front of his face. "You alright?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

 

"Yeah...." Tsuna forced a laugh to assure him. It wasn't like him to space-out at all. And all because he was deprived of that sweet, sugary goodness. He rubbed a hand across his face, trying to get it together. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just didn't have enough ca—I mean—sleep!"

 

Luckily Yamamoto didn't catch his slip up and chuckled. "Looks like none of us will be sleeping early tonight." He gestured to the overly enthusiastic group ready to go on a room tour of the dorms. Again.

 

"Yay!!Let's go!" Hagakure cheered and the girls cheered along with her while the boys groaned in reluctance.

 

Tsuna grinned at their enthusiasm and trailed after the group.

 

* * *

 

 

They decided to start from the second floor and work their way up to the fifth floor. So the first room they visited was Tokoyami's and he was  _not_  happy at all about that.

 

Tokoyami's room—as expected—was dark like his quirk. Dark ceiling, dark wallpaper, dim lights, everything was dark in the room. But it was sort of cool in a way because it really describes his character.

 

"Now that you've seen it, please get out." He sighed tiredly as he pointed to the door.

 

They all walked out to the hallway and he quickly shut the door on them.

 

Tsuna felt a little bad for intruding but the others were used to it and carried on as if nothing happened.

 

Tsuna suddenly felt a strange aura being emitted from the hallway and turned to look. There—at the end of the hallway—was a room with the door slightly ajar. Tsuna recognize the purple afro hair poking out from the door but wondered why he was being so creepy by silently staring at them from the distance. Even creepier, his room was emitting some sort of disturbing dark atmosphere that made him back away a few steps.

 

 

 

"Okay! Next is Deku's room!" Uraraka cheered. "You're going to love his room!" She giggled.

 

Tsuna turned away from the creepy boy, choosing to ignore him and looked forward to seeing Midoriya's room. He was excited to see what sort of room he would have. Seeing how diligent he is, Tsuna imagine he would have a room full of books or maybe weights for exercising.

 

As they stood outside his room, Uraraka knocked on the door while Ashido sung: "Mi~Do~Ri~Ya~ Open the door~"

 

A crush was heard followed by a thud and the girls giggled, faces red with laughter.

 

The door opened up a small gap and Midoriya's green hair poked out from the room. He looked out of breath and red with embarrassment.

 

"Can I be excused from this?" he whispered shyly.

 

"No way! Everyone have too and your room is most hardcore out of all of the boys. Minus Aoyama of course." Uraraka whispered the last part but the said guy heard it.

 

"Hurry up and get this over with." Gokudera growled and pushed the door open wide.

 

Tsuna gasped at the sight of the room. There was only one word to describe it: fanboy. A total hardcore one. The room beautifully represent Midoriya's admiration for All Might.

 

"You really like All Might so much huh?" Tsuna chuckles. The whole room was practically SCREAMING All Might. All Might's face was everywhere; All Might's posters on the walls and ceiling, All Might figurines lined up his bookshelf and his carpet had a big ' ALL MIGHT' printed on it.

 

"Uwwaaaaa...." Midoriya covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "This is why I didn't want anyone to see my room...." He muttered.

 

"Hey. It's alright. I won't judge." Tsuna tried to make him feel better and it worked. Kind of.

 

"Haha....Thanks."

 

The rest of the girls continued on their tour of the rooms with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and the girls in tow while Tsuna decided to stay behind to chat with Midoriya for a while.

 

"So....can I ask why you admire All Might so much?" Tsuna didn't know much about All Might, only heard some news every now and then about him saving people once again and he's the star of the hero world. Other than that, Tsuna wasn't really interested.

 

Well, until now. He didn't want to admit that some of Midoriya's enthusiastic worship of All Might might have rub off on him a little.

 

"All Might was the first person who told me I can be a hero when everyone around says that I can't." Midoriya mumbled as he looked down at his feet. "He's the only one who believed in me and told me I could do so much more being who I am. You see, I used to be—" He took a pause, trying to find the right word to use without giving too much of his secret away.

 

"—weak. I was an outcast among my class and I got bullied for it. But I never gave up my dream of becoming a hero even though everyone laughs at me for having such a dream. I always admired All Might from way back then and watching him save all those people with a smile on his face made me want to be like him." He smiled, recalling that fateful day where everything changed for him.

 

"He told me clearly: " **You** can become a hero."" Tsuna noticed the shine in Midoriya's eyes as he continued his story.

 

"That moment changed everything for me. I trained hard and got stronger. And he was always there to help me every step of the way. Even now..." Midoriya paused and chuckled to himself. "In a way, he's sort of a father to me. My biological dad is absent due to work from what I'm told, so my mom had to single-handedly raised me from young. But having All Might around made my life better. He always has my back whenever I need him and he's also a great teacher to me."

 

Tsuna raised his brows at the similarity between them and decided to share his story as well.

 

"I was raised by my mom as well. My dad—" Midoriya noticed Tsuna spiting out that word with venom. "—is never at home due to his  _work_. My mom had to raise me up by herself since I was a child. It's always us two alone in that house but after Reborn came, everything got better."

 

"Reborn?"

 

"That small infant with a fedora that came with us. You should have seen him when we arrived. He's my home tutor." Tsuna couldn't help but laugh out loud at Midoriya's astonished expression. "I know, weird right?"

 

"Oh. I've been wondering why there was a baby there. Wait! He's a tutor?!"

 

"Yup." Tsuna grinned. "He's also like a father figure to me too. Don't think he's a regular infant, cause he's not. Despite his violent _tendencies_.... I can't deny that he has also taught me much and had always been by my side through all hardships. Though his lessons are always painful and sadistic....that it made me reconsider my life's choices many times...."

 

"Huh....Sounds like he's a-a.......a great person...." Midoriya spoke hesitantly, unsure of what to say.

 

"He's not..." Tsuna deadpanned. "But still, he never left me when I'm in trouble and for that, I'm forever grateful." Tsuna smiled. Midoriya could tell that Tsuna greatly respects this 'Reborn' person, in the same way he did with All Might.

 

"Looks like we both are more alike than we thought." Midoriya chuckled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna and Midoriya rejoined the rest of the group on the 4th floor where they were just about to visit Kirishima's room.

 

Kirishima's room was....summarized in one word; manly. There was a punching bag in one corner, weights on the floor and the walls were filled with motivational posters. You can practically feel as though a fire was burning in his room just by standing there.

 

"OOOoOooOOoHHHhhHhhh!!!" Ryohei yelled all of a sudden, startling everyone. "HOW EXTREMELY MANLY!!!!"

 

"I know right! Looks like you understand the sheer manliness of it!" Kirishima slung an arm around Ryohei and the two started talking about things Tsuna didn't understand. But he was glad to see Ryohei enjoying himself and finding a new friend who have the same interest he does.

 

"Moving on." Ashido gestured and the group headed to another room. She and the girls didn't understand a thing about Kirishima and his manliness but Ryohei did. So he stayed behind, having lost all interest in seeing the others' rooms.

 

"The only person left on this floor for the boys is Kacchan.....I don't think he'll be very happy if you disturb him..." Midoriya said softly but the girls were too hyper to care.

 

"Bakugo-kun! Open up! We wanna see your room!" Ashido shouted.

 

"FUCK OFF! I'm not letting you pricks into my room!" He shouted from the inside.

 

"Awww....C'mon Bakugo-kun. We didn't get to see it last time!"

 

"Guys, we should really just leave him alone." Midoriya tried. "There's still many other rooms to go to."

 

"Alright...." She pouted before heading off with the group.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They visited Sero's room and proceeded to Todoroki's.

 

Tsuna gasped at how traditional it was. Bamboo mats tiled the floor, a wooden shelf sits at the corner of the room and there's even a sliding door!

 

"Haha~ This reminds me of the dojo back at home." Yamamoto looked around the room, impressed by the design.

 

"How did you manage to get all these things in?" Tsuna asked in wonder. "You even managed to replace the flooring."

 

"I tried my best." Was his only answer.

 

"Okay! Next!" Ashido instructed.

 

"That'll be me I guess...." Sato said, not sounding excited at all.

 

"Yay! I can't wait to try your cake again!" Hagakure cheered.

 

"Me too!" Uraraka and the other girls agreed.

 

"Is that the reason why you started this whole room contest thing again?" Midoriya voiced out his suspicion.

 

"No way!" She quickly defended herself but then deflated. "Well....That could be one of the reasons....." She muttered sheepishly.

 

Satō opened the door to his room and immediately the sweet smell of sugary goodness came drifting out. Tsuna's mouth automatically started to salivate uncontrollably and his stomach growled much to his embarrassment.

 

The girls grinned at his reaction while the boys raised an eyebrow. Tsuna immediately wished that he could find a hole to bury himself into.

 

Satō went into his room and towards his mini oven where a freshly baked cake lay. He took it out and the girls quickly swooned over it with stars in their eyes.

 

Tsuna tried to hold himself back as Satō sliced the cake into equal pieces and handed them around to everyone.

 

The girls immediately yelled: "Let's eat!!" before chowing down on the delicious soft pastry.

 

"Mmmmmmm!!! How soft!"

 

"It's so chewy!!"

 

The girls made groans of pleasure as they ate. Tsuna watched them eat for a moment before quickly putting a piece of it into his mouth.

 

He almost wanted to let out a moan at how delicious the cake was in his mouth. The texture, the flavor and how it excited his taste buds. He felt his months of tension went away and he felt his body relax as he savored the cake in his mouth.

 

He haven't realize he had closed his eyes and had a silly smile on his face until a cough brought him out of his trance. As he opened his eyes, he noticed everyone was staring at him with a grin on their faces and some of the boys were blushing a little.

 

Tsuna immediately took out the fork that was still in mouth and blushed hard. He blurted something about how good the cake was and a soft thank you to Satō before speed-walking away from everyone and back to his room. He quickly slammed the door shut and slid down onto the floor in embarrassment.

 

Lambo woke up from his nap and stared at Tsuna drowsily.

 

"What's wrong, Tsu-nii?" He asked. Even he noticed the look of panic on his beloved brother's face.

 

"N-Nothing's wrong Lambo." He managed to croak out.

 

He quickly change into his sleeping attire before getting into bed with the boy.

 

Lambo snuggled up closer towards him with a satisfied smile before quickly drifting to sleep again.

 

But unfortunately for Tsuna, his mind was still too wind up as to what just happened.

 

_Uwwwwaaaaaa!!! So EMBARRASSING!!!_  He wanted to roll around the bed but didn't want to disturb the sleeping cow. With a still-blushing face, he forced himself to close his eyes and hope for sleep to quickly take over.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the rest of them stared dimly at Tsuna's retreating figure. The two friends's yells woke them up.

 

"Tenth! Wait up!" Gokudera yelled and ran after his precious boss.

 

"Haha~ He's so embarrassed." Yamamoto laughed and proceeded to run after Gokudera.

 

"Erm.....I never knew he could make that kind of face...." Sero spoke up.

 

"Yeah....I had to question my own sexuality for a second..." Kaminari admitted and some of the girls looked at him weirdly.

 

"Nah. Girls are still cuter. They have boo—" before Mineta could finish that sentence, he was cut off by Sero who taped his mouth shut with his tapes.

 

"How could he be so adorable?!" Ashido giggled.

 

"Hey, got anymore cake Satō-kun?" Uraraka asked.

 

"Um... I bake everyday so yeah. Why?"

 

"That's great! Then we'll give it to Tsuna-kun tomorrow and get to see his reaction again!"

 

"Err....okay...." Satō didn't really get what the girls were trying to do but he did admit that Tsuna looked simply adorable when he ate the cake. (Not that he'll admit it out loud.) It does bring him joy that people loves the pastry he makes and he's open to make more for anyone who wants it.

 

"I'm tired. Can we go to bed now?" Sero yawned.

 

"But we haven't decided who's the 'King of All Rooms' is?!" Kaminari protested.

 

"Do you really care about that?!" He sighed exasperatedly.

 

"Satō-kun is the winner!" Ashido announced.

 

"EHHHH?! AGAIN?!!" The boys shouted.

 

"Yup. No questioning the judge. The contest is now over, let's go to bed now!" She and the other girls marched back together, giggling and debating about how good the cake was.

 

Satō was left with the guys who stared angrily at him. Having nowhere to run, he could only smile sheepishly as he tried to think of someway to calm them down.

 

"Umm....want some cake?"

 

 

 


	8. Hero Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and the gang gets to choose their hero names!

 

 

Tsuna woke up feeling better than he has ever felt in a long time. He stretched his arms over his head, feeling the satisfying pull of his muscles and proceeded to get up but was stopped when he felt a heavy lump pressing on his left leg. Lifting up the blankets, he saw that it was only a sleeping Lambo using his leg as a pillow, even wrapping his arms around it like a bolster. Tsuna smiled at the sight of his little brother's cuteness and decided to leave him there for a bit longer. He didn't have the heart to wake him up yet.

 

However, as patient as Tsuna was, his leg was starting to get numb and worse, he's going to be late for his classes. This was not something new for Tsuna as he's always late for school back in Namimori however, he didn't want to embarrass himself here at U.A too.

 

"Lambo....Lambo, wake up." He nudge him gently.

 

Lambo stirred a little but didn't wake. Tsuna tried again but this time with more force and a urgent tone.

 

"Lambo! I'm going to be late for class!"

 

Lambo stirred again and this time he slowly open his eyes.

 

"Uh....Lambo-san still sleepy....Go away....." He slurred.

 

Tsuna had no choice but to forcefully pry Lambo away from him and hurriedly get off the bed to prepare for the day.

 

By the time he was done and ready to go, Lambo was still asleep in bed, having drifted off once again into dreamland.

 

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly and decided to grab the sleeping Lambo up in his arms and ran full speed to school. He was glad that the dormitories were only a few minutes away from the school just as Iida said the day before.

 

He dropped off Lambo at the infirmary, entrusting Recovery Girl to take care of him before rushing to class. He barely made it on time just as Aizawa-sensei entered.

 

Aizawa glance at his disheveled state but didn't comment on it. Most likely thinking it's too troublesome to do so.

 

"Alright Class. I know you all have already come up with your hero names but the new students have yet to. I'm gonna entrust this time to the class representatives so listen to them while I take a nap...." At that, Aizawa wrapped himself up in his yellow sleeping bag and laid down onto the floor. Moments later, he was asleep.

 

Tsuna and his guardians stared flabbergasted at their new teacher but the other students were all used to Aizawa-sensei's weird antics. Iida quickly took over and stood in front of the class.

 

"Alright! For our new classmates' sake, why don't we introduce ourselves by our hero names so that they can have an idea of how to do it." Iida clapped his hands together with a wide smile.

 

"Ohhh!! Me! I'll go first!!" Hagakure hopped up and down.

 

"Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"

 

_Whaa....how original...._  

 

This thought went through all of the Namimori students' minds.

 

" **Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling**!" Aoyama posed dramatically in the imaginary spotlight.

 

_Why is it in English?_  Tsuna and those who understood the language can't help but cringe a little at his title.

 

"Alien Queen!!" Ashido hooted.

 

Beside Tsuna, Gokudera let out a small hurrah as he whispered "I knew it!" under his breath.

 

One by one, each of the student stood up to introduce their hero names with pride.

 

"Uravity!"

 

"Ingenium!!"

 

"Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!"

 

"Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack."

 

"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."

 

_Heh_ _.._ _it's a word play of Tentacle and Tako_. Tsuna chuckled.

 

"Taping Hero: Cellophane"

 

"Martial Arts Hero: Tailman"

 

"Sweets Hero: Sugarman"

 

"Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt"

 

"Everything Hero: Creati"

 

"Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi"

 

Koda held up a board with his hero name written on it: 'Petting Hero: Anima'.

 

"Shoto....."

 

"King Explosion Murder!!"

 

"Bakugo-kun, you know Midnight-san didn't approve of that name."

 

Bakugo shot a hateful glare at Iida who quickly clamp up.

 

"Lord Explosion Murder!!" He tried again.

 

"You should be Exploding Boy instead!"

 

"Kirishima!!" Bakugo growled.

 

"Remember, a hero name should be short and sweet so that it'll leave a good impression on others if you ever become a pro-hero." Yaoyorozu explained.

 

"And it shouldn't sound like something a villain would choose." Kirishima snickered.

 

"KIRISHIMA!! I'MMA GONNA KILL YOU!!" Bakugo let out small explosions on his hands as he lunged towards the boy who quickly hardened his arms in defense.

 

While the two went about on destroying the classroom, Tsuna tuned them out and turned to Midoriya in curiosity.

 

"So, what's your hero name?"

 

"Deku." He declared proudly.

 

Tsuna raised a brow at his name but didn't question it. He knew how much he came to love that name once Uraraka gave new meaning to it. Tsuna took a glance in her direction and saw her turning away with her cheeks flushed.

 

"So what's so important about having a hero name?" He asked.

 

"Whhaaat?!" Everyone exclaimed when their mouths agape.

 

"How could you not know the importance of having a hero name?!" Iida chided. "Having a hero name is the first step to being a hero!"

 

"Once you're a pro-hero, your hero name will be known throughout Japan and will always be remembered by the people." Asui added.

 

"You'll be famous! People all around will love you!" Sero chipped in.

 

"And the GIRLS!!" Mineta drooled. "Don't forget about the girls!"

 

"Shut up Grape Juice!"

 

"Ahahaha....." Tsuna chuckled. He didn't want to stand out more than he already had. This hero stuff was not suited for him at all. While everyone here has a dream they want to fulfill by becoming a hero, he was here because he was forced to. He doesn't want people to know his name, or does he want any riches or gold.

 

He just want to be plain, old ordinary Tsuna.

 

Of course, that dream was way long destroyed from the day Reborn stepped into his life. But hey, he could still dream can't he?

 

"Just make sure to think it through carefully." Jiro added helpfully. "You don't want to end up with a name like 'Eraser-head' would you?" She snickered.

 

"I heard that." A lazy voice came from the yellow worm lying in the corner of the class.

 

"Oops...." Jiro looked alarmed but her eyes were still laughing.

 

Gokudera stepped forward with his chest puffed out and a prideful grin on his face.

 

"I already have a title." He said with his head held high. "I am the Right-Hand man of Tenth!"

 

"Buu-buu! Rejected." Ashido pouted. "A hero name should be something that describes you or about your quirk. 'Right-hand man' sounds lame."

 

Gokudera felt like he just got stab through his heart with that comment. But most of her classmates knew that Ashido didn't mean any harm in saying that, she's just too straightforward.

 

"WHOA!! I shall be the EXTREME _SOLE_!!!" Ryohei yelled.

 

"What's _Sole_?"

 

"It means Sun in Italian." Midoriya helpfully answered.

 

"Whoa Deku-kun! Since when did you study Italian?" Uraraka beamed at him with newfound admiration.

 

"I don't. But I do know a little, like the weathers and such." He shyly answered.

 

"Tch. You really have too much free time on your hands to be studying useless shit like this." Bakugo clicked his tongue.

 

"Haha..." Midoriya sheepishly laughed and scratched his head. "Why Italian though?"

 

"Um..." Tsuna wrecked his head for an excuse to say. He couldn't possibly tell them that it was because he is in an Italian mafia could he?

 

Luckily for him, Yamamoto--whether deliberate or not--stepped in to change the subject.

 

"Then I guess I'll be _La Pioggia Calmante_. In short; _Pioggia_." Yamamoto laughed.

 

Everyone turned their heads to Midoriya in question. He chuckled at their expressions before answering. "It means the Calming Rain."

 

"Ohhhh!! That suits you!" Asahina whooped with joy.

 

"Yeah! You're smooth and easy to talk to! Just like the cool evening rain!" Sero agreed.

 

"How manly!!" Kirishima gave a big thumb-up.

 

"You can pair with Asui-chan too. Her hero name is the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy." Uraraka added.

 

"Haha~ That's a cute name."

 

"Kero. Thanks." Asui smiled at Yamamoto who returned it.

 

_If Asui-san have an elemental flame, it would surely be Rain too just like Yamamoto. She's always calm and easy to talk to, just like Yamamoto_. Tsuna thought.

 

"Gokudera shall be the _La Tempesta Infuria_. In short; _Tempesta_!" Yamamoto slung an arm around the fuming bomber, pulling him close.

 

"Fuck off!" He pushed Yamamoto away harshly and glared. "And who the hell let you decide my name?!"

 

"The raging storm... that sounds cool." Midoriya muttered to himself.

 

"Yeah! You're just as hot headed as Bakugo-kun. You two should team up!" Kaminari laughed.

 

"Shut the fuck up Lightning boy! You wanna die!" Bakugo growled.

 

"Calm down Bakugo-kun." Kirishima tried but failed because he too was laughing hard. How could he not? Kaminari just voiced out what everyone was thinking from the moment those two met. Those two are so alike in personality that it's hilarious.

 

He could just imagine the two teaming up together on a mission and devastating the whole land due to their explosive nature. Instead of saving, they could be causing more harm than good. Definitely not a good trait for a hero.

 

While the three argued, the Storm and the Rain are having another bickering session of their own—one sided as usual.

 

It was until Tsuna interfered that broke the two up.

 

"Um...." Tsuna interrupted the two. "I think the name suits you Gokudera..." Tsuna timidly answered. A few other students who were watching on nodded their head in agreement.

 

"Fine. If the Tenth says so..." He grumbled and have another eye piercing glare at the Rain who causally smiled back.

 

"Well then." Iida clapped his hands together, gathering everyone's attention. "Let's continue with the rest." He looked at Tsuna and Chrome who were both trying hard to turn invisible—though sadly, they do not have that quirk.

 

With a inaudible sigh from Chrome, she spoke ever so softly under her breath. " _Nebbia......Nebbia Gemella_..."

 

"Twin mist?" Midoriya tilted his head in confusion. "You have a twin?"

 

Chrome remained silent and shuffled her feet to hide behind Tsuna again. Tsuna just sighed at her shyness and answered for her. "Not really a twin but someone close and special to her. He's not here right now so I think she's feeling a little lonely." Tsuna sent an apologetic smile to the others for Chrome's distant behavior and the others nodded their heads in understanding.

 

"So," Midoriya stepped forward and asked. "What's your hero name going to be?"

 

"Ah." Tsuna opened his mouth but found out he haven't really thought it through. But he has to quickly think of something or he might end up with a name as bad as 'Eraser-head'!

 

_Well.... since everyone's using their elements as their hero name. I'll just go along with it._

 

" _Cielo_." That name rolled of his tongue smoothly. " _Il Cielo Avvolgente_."

 

"Huh. I didn't quite get that." Midoriya frowned. "What does it mean?"

 

Tsuna looked a little embarrassed as he gave a small grin and shyly answered.

 

"The Embracing Sky."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope I got the Italian correct in this. I got it from Google translate so please correct any mistakes if any. And I know not all the guardians are here because then there'll be too much going on. So most likely, they're not going to appear for now. Might change if I can find the opportunity to put them in.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks!:)


	9. Meeting New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U.A is full of weird and unique students. Tsuna gets the privilege to meet some of them.

 

 

Strangely, word of the new students spread across the school like wildfire and by the third day, everyone in the school knew of them. Especially those few special students who have unique "quirks" of their own. (And I'm not talking about their powers mind you, more of their personality.)

 

Many came to Class 1-A and B's classes just to have a look at these new students but a majority of them crowded around Class 1-A to see the famous 'mafia' student (since someone saw him in his hero costume then). Tsuna was so embarrassed that he kept his head down the entire time and he would not leave the classroom at all, not even during lunch period.

 

But he couldn't hide forever, because in this unique school of supernatural creatures, you can never hide.

 

And thus, the loud ones finally came for him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The first to show his face was the hot-headed, copycat of Kirishima; Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

 

Tetsutetsu came barreling through the crowd of students at the door and burst in through the door.

 

"Where are those new students at?!" He yelled.

 

Everyone in class turned and stared, not surprised at his sudden entrance.

 

Tsuna sat at his seat with his head down on his table, trying to be as small as possible. But it's not possible when he's surrounded by his overprotective guardians who jumped alert at the sudden outburst of this new stranger in the class.

 

His guardians stood around his desk protectively, blocking his view of Tetsutetsu. It's not like Tetsutetsu was threatening or anything dangerous, but their instincts took over when this grey-haired boy marched towards them with his usual grumpy expression that they took as intimidation.

 

"What the hell do you want!" Gokudera marched right up to his face and snapped.

 

"Are you the new students that everyone in U.A are talking about!" He asked, his voice loud.

 

Gokudera looks like he was about to sprout more swear words, so Yamamoto answered before he could. "Mah~ I guess so." He laughed, ignoring the glare he got from the silver-head beside him.

 

Tetsutetsu gave Yamamoto and Gokudera a glance over, frowning as he did. "I don't get what all the fuss is about. You're all so plain. What's your quirk?" Tetsutetsu was so direct about this that the others were not sure how to answer.

 

"Who do you think you are?!" Gokudera growled.

 

"Mah mah Gokudera..." Yamamoto tried to calm him down but was met with another growl.

 

"I demand to have a showdown with me!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

 

A chorus of 'huh' and confused faces all around at what the hardheaded boy said.

 

"I want to have a match with you! If you're manly enough, you'd accept it!"

 

"U-um....." Tsuna mumbled, not understand why this person was looking for a fight with them. But before he could reject his proposal, another loud person showed up.

 

"THAT'S AN EXTREMELY GREAT IDEA!!!"

 

Everyone winced and covered their ears at the sudden ear deafening shout as a certain boxer appeared out of nowhere from the window.

 

"Onii-san!" Tsuna gasped out loud. "Where have you been all this time?"

 

Ryohei did not attend any classes at all and spend his time in the training rooms. Sometimes, he would be joined by some pro-heroes who are impressed by his enthusiasm and his passion for boxing and were willing to be his sparing partner for the day. He also become famous; but for completely different reasons compared to Tsuna's.

 

"Boxing of course!" He answered the brunette. "This place has EXTREMELY strong people!!"

 

"Glad you're enjoying yourself lawn-head but you should remember you're a guardian too!" Gokudera crossed his arms and stared at the boxer coolly. He was annoyed that this idiot here ran off to enjoy himself, forgetting his role as a guardian to stand by their boss in case anything happens on this foreign ground.

 

"I remember! But there's so many strong people around that I'm sure it's extremely safe!" He defended.

 

Tsuna watched on helplessly while the two argued, unable to find the right words to stop them. It became worse when Tetsutetsu decided to join in the fray.

 

It was until Kirishima spoke up that the argument stopped. "Why don't we have a arm wrestling competition? Like the one we had during the U.A festival?"

 

There was a moment of silence before Ryohei broke it.

 

"That's an extremely manly idea!!"

 

Tetsutetsu nodded his approval with a small smirk on his face.

 

Tsuna has worry written all over his face but didn't voice it out after seeing the excited faces of his Sun guardian and Kirishima.

 

They arranged the tables in class till there's only two in the center to be used as their wresting ground. Ryohei and Tetsutetsu sat at the opposite ends of the tables and faced each other with the same amount of intensity that Tsuna recognized when Ryohei's about to enter a boxing match.

 

The two men clasped their hands together with their elbows firmly against the table. Kirishima held their hands in place and counted down.

 

"3, 2, 1. GO!"

 

He let go of their hands and the two began their struggle.

 

To others, it seems like nothing was happening. The two's arms are still in their starting position, with neither of them moving.

 

But those with keen eyes could see their muscles bulging underneath their skin as they struggled to overpower the other. After what felt like a eternity, the equilibrium shifted.

 

Tetsutetsu felt his arm being pushed down and he struggled hard to fight back but no matter how much he huffed and puffed, he couldn't overcome the difference in power as he felt his muscles burn with strained effort.

 

With raw power honed from all his years of boxing, Ryohei manages to overpower the steel-head and was declared the winner.

 

"OHHhHhHHhHhHhHhHH!!!" He yelled to the skies over his win. "EXTREMEEEE!!!"

 

Tsuna smiled as he watched Ryohei scream out his victory cry. He then let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding.

 

 _Good thing no one got hurt._  He thought.

 

Considering how extreme his Sun guardian is, he feared that his over-zealousness would get too far and end up unintentionally hurting someone. It had happened many times so far and the one who had to suffer through the aftermath of it was always Tsuna.

 

"I won't accept this! I want a rematch!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

 

"Ohh! Bring it on!" Ryohei return the yell with equal—if not higher—volume and the two began their match again.

 

 _Well...looks like there won't be any lessons today...._ Tsuna sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna was feeling tired by the time lunch period came around but his misery wasn't over yet. The next student who came to see them was the annoying kid from next door.

 

It was around the time after Tsuna and friends grabbed their lunch and sat down at the cafeteria to eat, that the annoyance came around. And out of nowhere too.

 

Someone hit his shoulder rather roughly without even a word of apology. He didn't need it though but from the glare of both his guardians and even Midoriya and his friends, that he had an inkling that that someone was not well-liked by them.

 

A blonde haired kid sneered right into his face, making him uncomfortable.

 

"Ne Ne~ Why are the quirkless students coming to our class while class-1A gets all the spotlight? Ne~ isn't it unfair?"

 

"Errr....." Tsuna held up his hands in an attempt to stop him from coming any closer. He really don't know what to say to this creep. It's not his fault that so many people were interested in his so-called "quirk" and his "hero costume"—which wasn't a costume at all but his battle outfit.

 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Gokudera angrily standing up from across his seat as he marched towards him, ready to murder the bastard who dared cause his boss distress.

 

Meanwhile, the kid continue to inch closer to Tsuna. His words getting more and more harsh.

 

"Ne Ne~ Do you think you're all that special? Ne~ Don't you think you—"

 

He never got to finish his sentence because a chop to the back of his neck rendered him unconscious. A girl with long, orange hair tied up in a ponytail picked him up by the scruff of his neck before turning to them.

 

"I'm so sorry. He's a little messed up in the head but he means no harm." She smiled apologetically. "I'm Itsuka Kendo by the way. From class 1-B. And this here is Neito Monoma." She lifted the unconscious boy up as though he was a cat. "Again, I'm really sorry about him. I'll make sure he won't bother you again." She bowed once before turning, dragging the body away on the floor.

 

Tsuna stared at her, dumbfounded.

 

_What the heck just happened? Why is everyone in this school so weird?!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

After P.E, Tsuna—now back in the classroom—rested his head on the table and let out an exhausted sigh. He really did like U.A, the facilities were top-notch and the staff were all friendly and helpful towards their students. He even enjoyed his time thus far with his new friends with the few exceptions of some weirdos but it's nothing that might turn his experience in U.A bad. However, he just find himself constantly feeling tired.

 

Maybe it comes with the job of being a Mafia boss leading a bunch of mentally challenged people who bring trouble wherever they go. Or maybe he's just plain unlucky. Either way, he found himself with another weird "fan" who is more obsessed with his weapons than him.

 

"Let me have a look at those mittens!!!"

 

A shrill voice came from the door and a pink haired girl with strange gadgets strapped all over her came pushing her way through.

 

She barge her way through the class and towards Tsuna, grabbing his hands with the mittens on.

 

"Fascinating!! I could've sworn it turned into metal gloves before but now it's just a regular mitten! And it's 100% cotton too! How soft!" She continued to caress the mitten with Tsuna's hand still in it, making it really awkward situation for Tsuna.

 

"U-um.....could you—"

 

"OH!! Just how does it work! You've got to show me! Turn it into a glove again! Quick!! Show me!!" She shoved her face directly into Tsuna's and he can't help but want to back away from her. However, with his hand still tightly grasped in her's, he could only turn his head away as far as he could to avoid staring into her overly sparkly eyes that stared at him in anticipation.

 

"Hatsume-san....I think you're bothering him."

 

Thank goodness for Midoriya who spoke up for him, otherwise he really don't know what to do in this situation. This is also the first time a girl has been overly interested in him, to a point of creepiness. Wait—scratch that—Haru was pretty much the same, both of them are weird.

 

"Ohhh!! Sorry~ Where are my manners!" She laughed and let go of Tsuna's hands and stepped back, though not far enough from Tsuna's personal space.

 

"I'm Hatsume Mei from class 1-H of the Support Class! And these are my babies! Say hello my precious babies!" She exclaimed and gestured to the gadgets strapped onto her body.

 

Tsuna was utterly speechless against her assertiveness and quirkiness. Again, Midoriya stepped in to help, obvious of Tsuna's discomfort.

 

"Hatsume-san, did you come up with anything interesting lately?" Midoriya casually asked and immediately regretted doing that. The girl's eyes sparkled like stars as she turned her sights to Midoriya. She rushed up to him and and grabbed his hands tightly. "Why, I'm SO glad you asked. Of course I did!" She smiled brightly. "Come! I'll show you my new babies at my workshop!"

 

Before Midoriya could even utter a word of protest, he was dragged away forcefully by the overly-enthusiastic Hatsume who kept on chatting away, oblivious of the reluctant boy in her grasps.

 

Tsuna could only helplessly watch as his friend get pulled away without being able to do anything for his fear of Hatsume was greater. Besides, he was sure Midoriya would be fine. Physically, but maybe not mentally.

 

The class shook their heads at what just happened and went about doing their own things again, seemingly used to having her burst into their class all the time. But for Tsuna, it felt as though a storm came in and left them all battered and exhausted.

 

Speaking of storms, Tsuna glance at Gokudera to see him mumbling about something. He overheard something about her eyes and her peculiar outfit.

 

 _Come to think of it, she does have pretty unique yellow eyes and her pupils look like_ _cross-hairs_.  _Wait..._.

 

Tsuna widen his eyes in realization. _Does he think that Hatsume-san is a alien?!_

 

He took another glance at his Storm guardian and knew from his eyes that he does indeed thinks she is another UMA "hiding" in the school.

 

Tsuna wanted to facepalm at his guardian but decided to let him have his own fantasies for now. His hyper intuition started ringing in his head softly and he knew things are just getting started. He readied himself for whatever's coming next as the bell rings and classes started again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try saying Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu 5 times in rapid succession. :P


	10. Regression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are really not going well for Tsuna right now, and I mean really NOT well.....

 

Even after getting a good night of sleep didn't help the headache he has due to his HI. It was still there. Still ringing in his head like an annoying alarm clock that won't shut up. But Tsuna learned to live with it, an internal alarm was a thousand times better than the questionable methods Reborn would use to wake him up with. After living through several hellish situations, he learned that a little bit of discomfort was nothing at all. Thus, he tells himself that he _can_ get through the day as per normal despite the constant ache in his head.

 

He has been keeping his guard up to his surroundings throughout the day but since nothing happened at all, he decided that it would be alright to maybe let himself relax a little.

 

However, as anyone would've guessed by now, fate has a way of screwing with him and he found out the consequences of letting down his guard the hard way.

 

* * *

 

It was around lunch period when the intensity of his headache shot up. He was about to leave the classroom with Midoriya and his guardians when he overheard a commotion outside the class. He frowned when he recognized the voice and wondered why in the world would he be here.

 

_He should be in infirmary with Recovery Girl!_  He quickly ran out of the class and was surprised when he saw the scene before him.

 

"LET GO! This is Lambo-san's!"

 

"Oh c'mon! Just let me have a look at it! Just a sec?"

 

Hatsume and Lambo were engaged in a tug-of-war with one another over a purple bazooka that Tsuna recognized as the 10 year bazooka Lambo always carry around in his ridiculous afro.

 

"NO! Lambo-san don't wanna!" Lambo stubbornly pulled at the bazooka which was held tightly in Hatsume's hands. The little boy had no chance of snatching back his bazooka with the tiny amount of strength he has.

 

"Hatsume-san, what are you doing?!" Midoriya exclaimed. From everyone's point of view, it looks like the inventor was bullying the little boy by snatching away his toy.

 

"Oh! Hi there everyone!" Hatsume turned her head to us and waves, and in the process she released her hold of the bazooka. The sudden shift in gravity made Lambo fall as he tugged forcefully at the bazooka, making it fly out of his hands and into the air.

 

Everything seems to move in slow motion for Tsuna but he knew what was going to happen before it did. With his luck, he knew what was coming.

 

_Why me?!_  He whined before giving up to his fate.

 

The bazooka sailed through the air gracefully and coincidentally—and conveniently—landed on top of him.

 

There was a poof and pink smoke engulfed the area.

 

"Tenth!!" Gokudera yelled out worriedly but Yamamoto and Chrome were silent, they knew the bazooka wouldn't harm their boss. Plus, this wouldn't be the first time it happened. Gokudera was just being a worry-wart as usual.

 

However, the bazooka wasn't done with its mischief. It bounced around the room, as though it has a mind of its own. Everyone stayed back from the crazy bazooka, not daring to stop its tantrum.

 

"What's wrong with this thing?!" Sato exclaimed as he swiftly ducked out of the way. The bazooka bounced happily and took its aim towards a sleeping student on his desk.

 

"Todoroki-kun! Look out!!" Midoriya shouted but it was too late. The bazooka engulfed him, enveloping the area in even more pink smoke. The explosion from when the bazooka fired itself sent it flying towards Midoriya next. But because his worried eyes were still focused on the spot where Todoroki disappeared, he wasn't paying attention to the rampaging Bazooka that was coming right at him. He didn't even have the time to yelp before the bazooka ate him up too.

 

Everyone was panicking and running away from the out-of-control bazooka, all hoping not to be the unlucky one to get hit with it. The bazooka did one last bounce towards the door and as if on cue, Bakugo's enraged face appeared.

 

"Shut the fuck up! Why's it always so noisy with you assholes?!" He yells. But that was the last thing he could say for a while because the bazooka conveniently hit him too.

 

 

* * *

 

The classroom was surrounded with pink smoke, making everyone cough and wave their arms to clear the smoke away. Someone helpfully opened a window to let it out and gradually the room cleared.

 

Once the area was clear, everyone looked around for the 4 who got hit but they were nowhere to be found. That is, until they hear a soft curse and groans coming from their feet.

 

"Owwie...." A boy with brown hair, around the age of 5 groaned in pain as he held his oversize head with his tiny hands.

 

_No...._ He thought in alarm as he pat his body down.

 

_No.....Not_ _this_ _again!_ He buried his face in his hands in despair.

 

"Wait....those big doe eyes....." Uraraka pointed at the boy, her eyes wide open and her jaw hang slack. "That gravity defying hair....could it be...."

 

"What the hell!!" A high pitch shrill came from near the door. Everyone turned to see a small, blonde boy with mean, angry looking eyes glaring daggers towards the brunette.

 

"You fucker! What did you just do to me?!" He yelled and marched right up to the poor boy who was trembling all over.

 

"Stop it Kacchan!" A small green haired boy came running towards the two and pleaded at the blonde with his huge puppy eyes.

 

"Shut up Deku! You don't tell me what to do!" The blond yelled.

 

"Deku-kun?" Uraraka pointed at the green haired boy with a shocked look and then turned to the blonde. "Bakugo-kun? And...." she lastly turned to the teary-eyed brunette. "Tsuna-kun?"

 

The two nodded in confirmation while the other glared. There was a moment of silence before Ashido broke it.

 

"Ohhh!!!" She exclaim in excitement. "Is that the afro kid's quirk?! Age regression?! What a impressive quirk!"

 

_I don't think that's quite right but explaining it would be a pain, so I'm just going to let them think that it is...._ Tsuna thought in exasperation.

 

He still has a mind of a 14 year old even though his body is that of a 5 year old's. It was frustrating to say in the least because he remembered his 5 year old self being a big crybaby and thus he was unable to control his tear glands from producing the unneeded tears as he struggled to hold it in. It also didn't help that Bakugo's being terrifying and glowering menacingly at his 5 year old self.

 

To those who are familiar with the functions of the bazooka, obviously knew of the frequent malfunctions, courtesy of the self proclaimed #1 Vongola mechanic. He was always tinkering with things that doesn't need fixing and instead, made them worse than it originally was. Looks like instead of switching their bodies with their 10 year old self's, it turned their bodies back 10 years, making them too cute for their female classmates not to whip out their camera and snap tons of photos for future reference or in some of the guys' case—blackmail.

 

"You're  _soooo_  cute Bakugo-chan~ Maybe you should stay like this forever~" Kaminari teased, earning a deadly glare from the child, promising payback in the future—plus interest.

 

"Eh....Wha.....what happened to my body?!" Midoriya finally realized what occurred to him and panicked, flailing his short arms in the air and making a lot of awkward movements. He wasn't used to his child body after all and kept tripping over his long pants that lingered behind him as he walked.

 

Despite the situation, Tsuna can't help but be amused as he watch on from the sidelines. The class was in chaos. Bakugo was yelling at Kaminari while Kirishima's tries to mediate between the two unsuccessfully, Midoriya was still panicking around the class as his two friends tries to calm him down and the rest of his classmates just stood there stupefied at what to do in this weird situation.

 

_Welcome to my world._ He dryly thought and chuckled to himself. He had to deal with these ridiculous situations _all_ the time and if it was not resolve in time, another deadlier punishment awaits him in the hands of a demon spawn. He had no _choice_  but to learn to deal with it—and quickly, I must add.

 

However, there were limits to what he could do in a 5 year old's body, including not being able to speak in proper, coherent sentences. He tried and kept stumbling over his pronunciations that made him sound like he's speaking gibberish, further embarrassing himself. Looks like this time he could only sit back and hopefully rely on his guardians to handle the matter till the bazooka effects time out.

 

He sighed deeply. Not liking this situation, not one bit at all.

 

While everyone was distracted with the 3 newly turned children, Lambo quietly sneak over and stash his bazooka away into his afro. But Gokudera swiftly caught the brat by his hair just as he was trying to make a quick retreat.

 

"Lambo! Did you let that quack mechanic touch your bazooka again!" Gokudera yelled at the cow.

 

"Lambo-san doesn't know anything! Lambo-san is innocent! Go to hell Baka-dera!" Lambo yelled and kicked him in the chin, forcing him to release his hold of him as he curses out loud. Lambo then proceeded to run away guiltily, proving to everyone that he did have something to do with the malfunctioning bazooka.

 

"Shit! Get back here Aho-shi!" Gokudera growled and ran out of the class after him.

 

"This is my chance to steal the bazooka!" Hatsume giggled and zoomed away on her specially made shoes.

 

"Ahaha....I'll go and make sure nothing happens." Yamamoto chuckled. "Don't worry Tsuna. I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon! Hang in there!" He gave an encouraging smile and proceeded to jog out after the three.

 

"What just happened?" Kaminari asked to no one in particular when the noise settled down.

 

Tsuna could only shake his oversize head in embarrassment. It's one thing these sort of crazy events happen in the Vongola mansion, but it's another when it happens here—at U.A! Tsuna could only hope that his Rain guardian could stop the Storm and the Lightning's childish game of Tag before they destroy something worth millions, or worse—something irreplaceable.

 

There was a moment of silence before Kaminari spoke up. "Hmm....Wasn't Todoroki-kun also hit by it?" Everyone perked up and turn their heads around eagerly to look for the heterochromic boy, exited to see how a 5 year old Todoroki would look like. But strangely, no one could find him, he wasn't in the class at all.

 

"Oh no! Could it be that he hasn't realize he's been turned into a child and went off for lunch?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

 

"It's possible." Asui agreed. "It's Todoroki-chan after all." Many others nodded their head in agreement.

 

Tsuna stared at his classmates in disbelief. _Really? Who could be that dense?_

 

"We have to go find him quick!" The 5 year old Deku exclaimed, his little face scrunch up in worry. The girls felt as though an arrow had just pierce through their hearts at how adorable their little green haired classmate looks and a few guys frowned as they felt a weird sensation tugging at their heartstrings.

 

"You should stay here Midoriya-chan. We'll find Todoroki and bring him back." Asui reassured the boy who looks like he's on the brink of tears.

 

"Just leave him to us Midoriya." Kaminari winked before heading out of the class with a few others in tow.

 

"Todoroki-kun!!" They rushed out of the class in a hurry to find the dense boy before he gets himself in trouble.

 

Well...even  _more_ trouble than he already was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things has been rough these pass few months....I got a new job and it's something totally different from what I studied in school so that's something of a challenge. Not to mention my health has been getting worse lately. Still, writing has always made me happy and I'm glad I was able to update this up today for you guys. It's not long but I hope it's entertaining. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Till next time~


	11. Tension

 

"So....what are we suppose to do about this situation?" Tokoyami voiced out what everyone was thinking at the moment.

 

The reminding students looked lost as they stared at the 3 kids who returned the look back with a dumbfounded expression. Except for Bakugo of course, he continued glaring at the brunette with hateful eyes. However, that baby-face appearance of his does not make it as intimidating compared to his 15 year old self.

 

"Stop scaring Tsuna-chan now." Yaoyorozu gently chided like how a mother would. She simply couldn't help herself even though she knows Bakugo hates being treated like that. Her brain knows that they were still the same person she knew inside, but their outward appearances were just too adorable to ignore.

 

"Shut up Ponytail! Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo growled, unleashing small explosions in his hands as his temper slowly gets the best of him. Tsuna couldn't help but let out a small terrified yelp and hid behind the closest person next to him, which just so happens to be Mineta.

 

"Hey hey hey! Get away from me kid! I only want girls touching me." Mineta tried to push Tsuna away from him but with one glare from the girls, he stopped what he was doing and decided it's best to do nothing because whatever he does will surely end up offending the girls.

 

Chrome walked up towards his small boss and picked him up gently, settling him in the crook of her arm. "Don't worry Bossu. Till you're back to normal, I will protect you." She said softly, almost in a whisper that the only person who heard it was Mineta.

 

"T-Thanks Chrome....." Tsuna thanked her with a bashful smile.

 

Oh how jealous Mineta was of the young brunette. Gritting his teeth, he observed how everyone in class was fawning over their de-aged classmates. Midoriya was stuck in a tight embrace by Yaoyorozu, who finally gave up her constraints and couldn't stand not hugging something _that_ adorable. Bakugo was growling at the girls, daring them to touch him and pay the consequences of his wrath. However, right now, Ashido couldn't let this golden opportunity to tease the blonde boy slip through her fingers. She was determined to cuddle him no matter the cost. Besides, the firepower of a 5 year old Bakugo was no biggie at all much to his dismay.

 

"Stupid kids.....Stupid bazooka...." Mineta grumbled under his breath. "Why can't I get hit by it too?" As soon as he said it, an idea popped into his head. "That's right!" He exclaimed as he hit a fist onto his palm. "Why didn't I think of it before? I'll just get the weird bazooka thing from that cow and shoot myself with it. That way, I can become a kid and all the girls will come flying over to me! Genius! Muhahahahaha!!!"

 

"Erm.... You  _do_ know that we can hear you Mineta." Yaoyorozu scowled in disgust.

 

"No one will come flying to you, even if you're the last man on Earth." Jiro glowered.

 

"And seeing how small you are now, you'd most likely disappear if you turn any smaller." Ashido laughed.

 

"Shut up!" Mineta shouted, his face turning red. "A guy can dream can't he? It's so unfair that those 3 get all the attention!" Mineta pouted and stomp his feet like a 3 year old in a tantrum. Even the 5 year old Tsuna looked at him with embarrassment.

 

Numerous footsteps were heard outside and the door open up to reveal a stressed out Kaminari and a few worn out faces. In his hands was the de-aged Todoroki; held up like a kitten and with that stoic face on as usual.

 

"Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya cried out in relief. He wiggles out of Yaoyorozu's embrace and trotted as fast as he could with those short legs of his towards the clueless boy.

 

"Midoriya-kun." Todoroki greeted. "You look smaller than usual." He stated monotonously.

 

Everyone could stared in disbelief at how clueless their classmate was. He may be smart in his studies, he may be gifted with a special quirk, but his awareness needed some work. Not to mention his people skills.

 

"Todoroki-kun. You are too. You got hit by a special bazooka and it turned you into a kid!" Midoriya tried to explain.

 

"Oh?" Todoroki raised a brow and looked down on himself. "I guess I am." He stated that fact calmly and without emotions. "That would explain why everything seems so different today."

 

"If you noticed that before, then why did you go off for lunch as per normal?" Tokoyami asked.

 

"The cafeteria is serving cold Soba today."

 

That was all Todoroki said, as if that serves as an explanation.

 

"You really love your soba huh Todoroki-kun." Midoriya chuckles. "But Todoroki-kun, stay here for now, okay? That is until everything is sorted out."

 

Todoroki looked to the freckled boy and saw the obvious concern on his face. He nodded once in agreement though he did not like being coop up in the classroom anymore than missing out on his favorite soba. But he agreed anyway after seeing how worried Midoriya was and how unease he is with this whole de-aging situation.

 

He certainly did not like it. Not one bit. Everything was so much bigger than him. His arms and legs are so short, his voice is weird and somehow—not due to his imagination—the scar on his left eye was throbbing even though the pain should have already died down years ago.

 

This small form of his only reminds him of his scarred past; one that he does not wish to remember.

 

"—roki-kun?"

 

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Midoriya's face just inches from his; a worried frown on his face.

 

"You okay? Does it hurt?"

 

Todoroki realized that he was touching the scar on his eye; that ugly scar he got from his beloved mother. He never blame her for that of course. It was all his detestable father's fault for everything him and his mother had to go through. His scar never bothered him after the first year since he got it, but now it started throbbing again. A dull throb that brought up many unwanted memories.

 

He quickly shook it away from his mind and focus on the boy in front of him.

 

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. Not anymore."

 

"Oh." Little Midoriya blew a small breath of relief. "That's good. I thought maybe the bazooka injured you or something."

 

Todoroki shook his head. "I'm fine." He repeated. "How long do you think we'll be like this?"

 

Midoriya shrugged, not having an answer to that.

 

"Um...." Everyone turned to the kid who spoke up.

 

Tsuna flinched a little at the attention given but continued. "The last time it happened, the effects lasted around 48 hours."

 

"WHAT!" Bakugo exploded; literally. Small explosions ignited in his hands as he stomped over to the trembling Tsuna. "You mean I'm stuck like this for 2 days?!" He growled like a mad dog. "You better fix this right now or I'll murder ya!"

 

Tsuna froze; every muscle in his body locked in place. It didn't help that he couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his eyes, dangerously close to spilling over. Despite everything in him trying to stop himself from bursting out, he couldn't hold it in. He couldn't help it. He had been a crybaby since young and though he stopped that habit as he got older, he was still easily frightened and had no control over his tears. Right now, Bakugo looked piss as hell. The word 'angry' doesn't fit his description. His face is red all over, veins bulging all over and both his hands are clench up tight into a fist, waiting to plummet someone—specifically, Tsuna.

 

Immediately, a flash of blur came in front of Tsuna, blocking his view of the scary blonde. He visibly relaxed and said a soft thanks to his savior.

 

"Stay away from Bossu." Chrome glared. Everyone eyes widened in surprised at the quiet girl who now showed such anger so openly. Oh, and also partly due to the deadly trident held to Bakugo's throat.

 

Bakugo growled but didn't move. Not that he can with a trident aimed at his vulnerable throat.

 

"Chrome." Tsuna called to her softly. "Thank you but please put down your trident. I really don't want to start a fight here."

 

Chrome turned her head sideways to look at her boss and with a sigh of reluctance, she put down her weapon but not before giving another deadly glare at the blonde, daring him to threaten her boss again and she will show no mercy.

 

To those who saw that glare of her's were shocked. Those eyes she portrayed were hard and pained; like someone who have witness death before and maybe even experienced it. Either way, it was not something one would expect from a quiet, shy girl like Chrome.

 

"Thank you." Tsuna repeated gratefully when he saw Chrome standing down but didn't witness the glare she gave.

 

Tsuna gave a small sigh over with what just happened over the span of minutes. Only less than an hour has passed since they've been hit by the bazooka and there's so much tension in the air. How are they going to survive the day much less 48 hours till the effects wear off?

 

He felt a small headache coming along and rubbed his temples wearily.

 

_Oh boy....This is going to be the longest 48 hours of my life._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally updated something. It's short but I hope you all enjoyed it. The year is almost over now and   
> i'm trying to finish another work before this year ends. 
> 
> So for now, wishing you guys a Happy New Year and see you all in 2020!<3


	12. The Way Aizawa-Sensei Deal With Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouta was so not prepared to be dealing with a bunch of 5 year olds.

 

An unsaid truce was formed as Bakugo sat at one corner of the room; his arms crossed, eyes narrow in silent anger at a certain brunette with Kirishima, Ashido and Kaminari trying to calm him down—or in Ashido's case, teasing the heck out of him—and Tsuna in the other side of the room with Chrome standing guard. Ryohei heard about his little brother's predicament and came running to help but quickly left when he found that everything was under control—well, his definition of 'under control'. The other guardians were still somewhere around the school, playing tag along with Hatsume.

 

What _'reliable'_  guardians they are.

 

The others were stuck in the middle, eyes darting between the two of them, hoping someone would speak up to clear the tension in the room.

 

They were safe when the door suddenly opened and in came a grouchy, bandaged teacher with a yellow sleeping bag tucked under his arm. He took one sweep across the classroom and heaved a sigh.

 

"What now?" He asked tiredly.

 

_They've only been here for 4 days and they've managed to cause more trouble than Bakugo._

 

Yaoyorozu stepped forward and explained the whole situation. Aizawa couldn't help but heave another tired sigh at how weird and complicated this has become.

 

_A bazooka that turns back people's time? How in the world did those lunatic scientists create that? And how come none of us at U.A has heard of it?_

 

This definitely needs to be further investigated upon but first he needs to ensure his students' safety. He walked towards the two out-of-place kids and frowned.

 

_Well, I guess it's true. They really do look like 5 year olds...._

 

"Midoriya, Todoroki, you both feeling alright?" He asked.

 

Midoriya gave him a big, bright smile and said: "Yup!" While Todoroki just nodded his head.

 

Aizawa felt something prick his heart at Midoriya's blinding smile but before he could get infected he quickly turned away and look at Bakugo who was still sulking away and at Tsuna, who was trying very hard to look as small as possible—which wasn't so hard to do seeing how small he was at the moment.

 

"Sawada, Bakugo, how about you two?"

 

"Un." Tsuna grunted but Bakugo didn't answer.

 

"Bakugo?"

 

"Just peachy." He barks sarcastically. "Considering I just got turned into an FUCKING FIVE YEAR OLD." Bakugo growled.

 

Aizawa didn't comment on the swearing, knowing how frustrated Bakugo must feel right now and decided to let it slide this time.

 

_Ah....I have to deal with this for the next two days?_

 

Just the thought of it was enough to give him a migraine.

 

"Okay class. Since your classmates have been turned into chibi-sized humans, all lessons will be suspended for the time being until this matter is resolved." Aizawa announced in monotone to the class, earning a few groans and protests, though there are many who secretly cheered.

 

One glare from their teacher was enough to shut them all up.

 

"Sorry everyone.....I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to disrupt your studies....." A soft apologetic whine made everyone turn to the brunette who hung his head guiltily.

 

Yaoyorozu quickly knelt down and envelope the little boy in a hug. "You silly boy. It's not your fault at all. How could you have known this would happen?" She chided gently, her voice soft and kind.

 

"And it's not like you were the one who fired the bazooka, so it's not your fault at all." Kaminari chipped in and Koda nodded his head rapidly in agreement beside him.

 

"Yeah! Besides, we'll be back to normal in 48 hours, so no harm done! We don't blame you!" Midoriya smiled to reassure Tsuna while Todoroki just stared blankly at him, however, Tsuna could see that his eyes held no resentment or blame towards him.

 

"Speak for yourself dumbass Deku! I can't STAND being like this any longer! And it's ALL fucking crybaby's fault that all this happened to me!" Bakugo yelled; his pitch high and sharp. Tsuna caught him wincing at the tone of his own voice and that made his scowl ten times scarier—if that's even possible.

 

"Bakugo-chan! It's not fair to blame Tsu-chan like that!" Yaoyorozu scolded.

 

"CHAN?!" Bakugo glared at her with the same intensity he always did, however the effect was now less threatening on his 5-year old face and all it did was to make all the girls fawn over how cute he looks. "Okay, that's it! I'm outta here!" He growled and hopped off the seat.

 

"Bakugo-chan wait!" She called but was ignored.

 

"It's not wise to go out on your own right now. Kero." Asui added but her words fell on deaf ears as Bakugo made his way to the door, all the while grumbling about how "fucking annoying girls are."(his words, not mine). His two "sidekicks" followed after; whether he wanted them to or not, they were definitely not going to leave their _little_  friend alone, especially not when he's so vulnerable.

 

Aizawa couldn't help but shake his head. "I'll see if I can find any info about this....bazooka..." He slowly said, as though the word seems foreign to his tongue. _Why a bazooka though? Weird..._

 

"Iida, you're in charge. The rest of you, don't cause any trouble till I return. Especially you three." He gave them a hard look, telling them he will not tolerate any further nonsense from them.

 

"What about Bakugo-kun, Aizawa-sensei?" Iida asked.

 

"I'll drag him back here before he gets himself into more trouble..." Aizawa mumbled wearily and trudged his way out.

 

"I'm really sworry...." Tsuna apologized again, inwardly wincing at the slur. Despite what everyone said about not blaming him, it actually made him feel worse instead of better because they don't know the whole truth about him and his family.

 

As the boss of these nut jobs, he have a responsibility over them, especially Lambo. Being the youngest of the family, Tsuna feels obligated to keep an stern eye over the kid compared to the rest of his guardians. However, it looks like he didn't did his job well enough and it resulted in this mess. Though Lambo (and Hatsume) was the one who started all of this, the responsibility falls on the boss to clean it up.

 

And since Tsuna was helpless as a 5 year old kid, he has no way of doing anything to rectify this situation. He can't even pick up a phone and give a certain mechanic a piece of his mind without being shadowed by his overprotective classmates. Heck, he can't even go to the toilet by himself, much less do anything boss-like with his current baby face.

 

_Damn it...._ He sighed and resist the urge to tear his hair out. Looks like he'll just have to be patient and wait till the effects wears off.

 

But that's no the worse part of all of this. There was a soft ringing at the back of his head that just won't stop.

 

Yep, that's not good at all... 

* * *

 

The fuss over the 3 kids soon died down and everyone was back doing their usual activities. Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka were talking at Midoriya's seat and because the seat was big enough for little Deku plus another chibi; Todoroki sat beside him, sleeping with his head propped up on Midoriya's shoulder. The sight was too endearing that everyone could not resist a soft 'aww' at seeing the two of them so close with one another.

 

Moreover, the rest of the class was more surprised at how relaxed the aloof Todoroki was acting. His cold demeanor has melted away, leaving behind a tired but peaceful looking expression as he slept on, leaning against Midoriya's comforting presence. This was a sight no one had ever had the opportunity to witness before during the time they known the elite classmate of theirs and certainly, they had never seen him let his guard down around others as he did right now.

 

Maybe it was the fact that he was now a kid that changed his demeanor or it could because of a certain freckled boy's presence but either way, the class was glad to him properly resting for once. It seems like he had a lot going on and never had a decent time to relax. Maybe turning him into a kid might have turned out to be a good accident after all.

 

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!!!"

 

Or maybe not.....

 

They sighed as the class's loudspeaker came back but snickered when they saw how he was brought back. They weren't expecting him to be wrapped up like a mummy in bandages—courtesy of Aizawa—and tied to a vending machine which Kirishima was holding up on one end and Kaminari on the other.

 

"Sorry Bakugo.... Aizawa-sensei says not to untie you until this whole situation's over." He sighed tiredly. Kaminari followed behind, eyes darting guiltily everywhere but at Bakugo.

 

"Why's he tied to a vending machine?" Jiro asked with a raise eyebrow, trying hard not to look too amused.

 

"He didn't want to give up quietly and so...." Kirishima started but then trailed off. "Never mind....Long story...."

 

Jiro and a few others could somewhat guess the scenario and so they didn't push any further. Besides, seeing how tired Kaminari and Kirishima looked, they most likely had a glimpse of how frightening Aizawa-sensei can be when pushed.

 

"FUCK!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!!" Bakugo yelled and thrashed against his bindings but he should have known that it was all in vain.

 

"Why couldn't Aizawa-sensei seal his mouth too?" Jiro cringed. "Great....now we have to listen to his yells till the day's over..." She groaned.

 

And what a long (and interesting) day it was.

 

 

 


	13. Trouble Follows Tsuna like A Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna just wants a normal outing with friends, is that too much to ask?

 

Whoever thought the idea of bringing 3 de-aged kids out to a crowded mall was a good one needs to be smacked in the head hard because it obviously wasn't.

 

However, they couldn't leave them in the classroom without aggravating Bakugo who was still fuming with unspent rage and thus they had to leave the room. Bakugo certainly can't due to him being tied to the vending machine. So while, Kirishima, Kaminari and a few others stayed behind to watch over the blond, a few girls suggested that bringing them out would be a great idea. 'A change of fresh air' they said.

 

They couldn't find Aizawa-sensei after he left but they found Present Mic instead. When they explained their situation to him and asked for permission to leave the school, Present Mic gave them the okay which surprises them a little but seeing as he wasn't really listening to the whole explanation, they guessed he didn't pay attention to the whole de-aging part and thought they only wanted to go to town for school supplies or something.

 

Thus Tsuna found himself hand-in-hand with Ashido, walking down an unfamiliar street with the others in tow. Midoriya was walking with Uraraka along with Iida and Todoroki was walking behind them with Yaoyorozu by his side.

 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be walking out in the open like this when we are still stuck as 5 year olds'?" Tsuna asked worriedly. He had objected to going out in the first place when the girls first suggested it. They had insisted that it'd be a waste to spend the day stuck indoors while they waited for the bazooka affects to wear off and pestered the boys to accompany them in their clothes shopping. Though Tsuna was sure they just wanted to embarrass them in kid's clothing and maybe more blackmail pictures.

 

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Ashido laughed.

 

"As long as you 3 behave and don't wander off, kero." Asui said to the kids but stared pointedly at a certain freckled boy in particular who seems to have the knack in getting into trouble unintentionally.

 

"Oooh Ohh!! Look at that shop over there!" Ashido exclaimed excitedly, pointing over to a small clothing shop with cute, children clothing displayed at the window.

 

The girls ran over to the shop with the boys reluctantly following behind. Watching them squeal and fawn over the clothing makes Tsuna feel a little uneasy.

 

Tsuna had already seen and experienced how terrifying females were when presented with something cute to play with. He resisted a shudder when the memory of a time he got into a similar situation surfaced. It was a time back at the Vongola mansion and when he got shrunk, all the maids in the mansion swamped him. Multi-colored frilly clothing were presented to him and he was forced to change into several different sets of clothing a day. Tons of pictures were taken and cheeks pinched. The worst thing that happened was during bath time, he was forced to—

 

He quickly snaps shut the lid to this troubling memory in his head before more could surface. It didn't really help much though; he could still hear the high pitch squeals that haunted him till this day. He peek a glance at the girls still busy in the shop while the others waited with surprising amount of patience.

 

_I'm sure they're more controlled compared to the females back in Vongola...._

 

He hoped but a big part of him doubt so.

 

"Tenth!"

 

A voice jerked him out of his thoughts and he swung around to find his guardians running towards him.

 

Tsuna's face lit up at the sight of his friends but immediately paled when he saw what followed after.

 

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted with a friendly wave as he slung one arm around the silver-head, effectively earning a string of vulgarities from the angry bomber and threats of murder. Meanwhile, Ryohei is yelling ' ** _Extreme_**!' at the top of his lungs beside him. Lambo somehow managed to escape the watch of the nurse and now came screaming obnoxiously for Tsuna to give him some candy. Chrome followed quietly after the cow. Her expression conflicted as she debated whether to hide from everyone's gaze or to stop the child from attracting more attention to their group.

 

Somewhere further behind her, a familiar silhouette of what looked like a pineapple was standing there, the body partially obscured by the building he was hiding behind and most likely using his illusion to appear invisible to others or something. What a creep....

 

Tsuna was horrified by the scene his family was causing. He could see the disapproving frowns of the people around them and he felt responsible for causing this disturbance to their peaceful day.

 

It was bad enough for them to cause so much chaos in Namimori but must they bring their craziness here too?! Tsuna wanted to scream in dismay. At least back in Namimori, the town residence has gotten used to the noise and soon didn't even bother to turn their heads when an occasional explosion or a loud crush erupted every now and then, courtesy of his rumbustious family members.

 

They're doing the same thing they always do and though Tsuna appreciate them staying true to themselves despite being in the mafia business, he sincerely wished that they could at least spare a thought for others around them—specifically, him.

 

Luckily, it seems like the U.A girls doesn't seem to mind having such loud people around as they waved back to them.

 

"Hey guys! What brings you out here?" Ashido chirped.

 

"The hell?! How dare you put the Tenth in danger like this?!" Gokudera yelled as soon as he reached the group.

 

"Danger?" Ashido blinked, not understanding what danger was there in a shopping district.

 

Tsuna tried to calm his Storm down but he was too railed up from whatever he came from. Yamamoto took over when he got fed up and successfully pulled the hot-head into a friendly arm-lock, earning more vulgarities from him and more glares from the people around.

 

_Urgh.....I'm glad I'm a kid now...._

 

Tsuna thought. In a way, being a kid gives him an excuse to run away from his problems. No one could blame an innocent child from wanting to run from these nut-jobs now could they?

 

"Tenth!! Are you alright? Are you hurt? There could be danger anywhere so please be careful!"

 

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Nothing happened." He assured.

 

Yup. Nothing happened. Just a regular, normal outing with his schoolmates if you ignore the shrunken forms of certain people and all the noises made by his guardians.

 

As if on cue, a nearby store started blaring a loud alarm. Screams are heard and people were shouting for someone to stop.

 

A male with a black mask and wearing a matching black suit came barreling towards them with a huge, bulging duffel bag in hand and Tsuna silently cursed his luck.

 

He should have seen this coming really. Every time he says or think something, fate just loves to contradict him and throw him into the exact situation he wanted no part of.

 

The man stopped in front of them and took out a gun, waving it at them.

 

"Move it, you dumb kids!"

 

Tsuna gulped a little at the sight of the man but none of them moved. In fact, they almost looked kind of bored.

 

"Are you stupid?" Gokudera scoffed. "Who in the right mind would attack someone in the middle of a crowded mall especially in a town where heroes are stationed all around."

 

The man stared at them in disbelief for a few seconds before smirking in confidence.

 

"Oh I see. U.A students huh? Just who I wanted to see. My boss would be pleased if I brought back a present."

 

Tsuna could feel Midoriya's tiny body shaking a little and he doesn't blame him. This man here was giving out bad vibes and it honestly scared him. Even his intuition was telling him the man before him was dangerous and he has no chance of winning a fight considering his situation right now.

 

"As for your so-called-heroes...." He continued, clearly enjoying hearing himself talk. "They'll not be coming to your aid because I already have something in store for them." The moment he said it, another loud explosion sounded somewhere in the distance. From where they are standing, they can see smoke plumes drifting up from a tall building. Screams were heard in the distance followed by cries and shouts.

 

"What the hell did you do you bastard?!" Gokudera growled.

 

"A distraction. An effective one if I may add." He gave a smug smile, feeling very proud of his actions.

 

Midoriya and Tsuna understood it in a moment. The use of the distraction was to draw the pro-heroes away from them so that no one can come to their aid. Most likely their targets were U.A students since they are the future generation of heroes, targeting them would be sending a message to the rest of the pro-heroes not to mess with villains. However, these poor souls are mistaken about one thing—scratch that—make that two things.

 

First was, U.A students are not to be mess with. They are attending U.A for a reason and these villains are not just messing with an ordinary U.A student, but Class 1-A students.

 

And second, not only are these villains dealing with the soon-to-be pro-heroes, they are also dealing with a mafia boss and his overprotective guardians. And it just so happens that the said boss was a little defenseless right now which just fuels his guardians' protectiveness even more.

 

The battle started without any warning and unsurprisingly, the first to make a move are the ever-calm Rain and the energetic Sun guardian. The two moved in unison as they both rushed forward to their intended targets; katana in hand for the Rain and fist clenched for the Sun.

 

However, both of them strike at nothing as the villain somersaulted into the air between the two and gracefully landed a few steps away from them.

 

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. Cool sword though." He smirked.

 

The two guardians said nothing but Yamamoto gave a loop-sided smile at the villain while Ryohei smiled openly. This was going to be a challenge and they very much welcome it. It's been a long time since they had any real challenge and their blood bubbled with excitement. There was a moment of stillness before the two sides started to move again, the villain proving difficult to overpower but they were not worried because they have numbers by their side.

 

Gokudera stood beside his boss in a protective stance, ready to take out his system C.I.A if needed. He watched the fight going on with irritation. _That damn baseball-idiot! Stop dragging on the fight and end it already!_

 

He knew that the Rain was much more capable than that but it seems like he's just testing his opponent's strength at the moment. As for the Sun, he's just happy to have a tough opponent to go against. Those two knuckleheads were driving him crazy.

 

The fight went on with the villain putting up a good fight but was nevertheless wearing down due to the excellent teamwork of the Sun and Rain.

 

Tsuna watched on with a worried expression. He knew his guardians are strong to handle themselves in a fight but that doesn't stop him from worrying about it every time he's required to send them out for a mission. Even if it was 2 against 1 with their side obviously having the advantage, he still had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that won't go away as time passes on.

 

"Whoa! You guys are awesome!"

 

Tsuna was startled to hear Ashido's voice since he was too engrossed in the fight that he forgotten all about the U.A students with them.

 

_Oh no....They must think we're freaks or something...._

 

Tsuna groaned internally. However, he was surprised when the rest of group started praising the two and even prepared to join in the fight.

 

Ashido stood protectively in front of Tsuna and Midoriya as with Yaoyorozu with Todoroki. Uraraka was backup while Iida was trying to stop the group from causing too much trouble.

 

"We're not allowed to fight outside of school grounds! Let's call for the pro-heroes to handle this!" He protested. However, no one was listening as the fight escalated due to the villain calling some of his pals to play.

 

Yaoyorozu has a hard time handling Todoroki as the boy doesn't understand his predicament and kept trying to jump into the fight. Yaoyorozu had to create a leash with her quirk to physically restrain him on his waist, though she was really apologetic about that.

 

The fight broke apart and each side eyed each other while trying to catch their breaths.

 

"Damn! No one told me the mafia brats will be here too! This was not part of the deal and I sure as hell not gonna do more than I'm paid for!" The man spat angrily and swiveled around to face his comrades. "Men! Retreat. We're not doing this today."

 

_Doing what today?_

 

Tsuna can't help but catch that little bit of info the man seemed to accidentally let drop. The man seems to be a mercenary; a group that gets paid to get certain jobs done—including murder in some cases.

 

Tsuna didn't like the man but it seems that he wasn't the least of his worries right now. Something's wrong with this whole picture and he didn't like what his HI is telling him one bit.

 

But he had no time to dwell on it as the man and his group did a swift retreat using some sort of weird mist technique that Tsuna has only seen in shows.

 

"That must be a form of a water-type quirk that allows him to use water vapor to....."

 

Tsuna heard a low muttering from behind and turned around to see Midoriya with an old, beat-up notebook in hand. His hand was scribbling something down on the notebook so fast that Tsuna was impressed and honestly a little freaked out by the constant muttering the boy seems to be doing under his breath.

 

It sounded like some sort of incantation or something.

 

"Damn it! He got away...." Gokudera growled angrily to himself and then stomped towards the two idiots to give them a piece of his mind.

 

Tsuna could only breathe out a breath of relief at all this being over. He really doesn't want to see another fight happen while he's on this trip but hey, when you're the Vongola Decimo, you don't always get what you want.

 

Tsuna briefly thought back to what the villain said and one thing strike out to him like a beacon.

 

_Wait....'mafia brats?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!
> 
> So sorry for the long hiatus but I'm back with another chapter. Not sure where I'm going with this story but I kinda want to wrap it up soon. Maybe another 3-4 chap or so. It started out as kind of a crack fic so there's really no story line to it so it's a little hard to find ideas to write on. Anyhow, enough talk. Hope you guys are safe out there and stay healthy. <3


End file.
